Jemand Anderer werden
by Afaim
Summary: Teil meines A/B/O-Arrowverses. Oliver ist seit über eineinhalb Jahren wieder zu Hause, fühlt sich aber immer noch nicht wirklich wohl in seiner Haut, als Laurel ihn darum bittet einen missbrauchten Omega bis zu ihren Prozess zu beschützen.
1. Vorspiel

**Jemand Anderer werden**

* * *

A/B/O-Arrowverse-„Arrow" –Fic.

* * *

_Diese A/B/O-Arrow-Fic spielt im gleichen Universum wie meine bisherigen A/B/O-Arrowverse-Fics: „Nennt uns Legenden I-V", „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen", „Dinge, denen man nicht trauen kann", „Legenden auf Doomworld", „Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson,, „Crisis on Earth-X", „Geschichten von Erde-X", „Capetricks", „A/B/O-Oneshots", „Elseworlds", „Road to Finale Crisis, „Finale Crisis" und „Beginnings and Endings" sowie einige One-Shots aus meiner „Flash"-Shorts- und meiner „Legends of Tomorrow"-Shorts-Sammlung._

_Nähere Infos zu diesen Fics und dem Verse, das ich geschaffen habe, prinzipiell, findet ihr hier:_

_afaimsarrowverse . tumbr . com (Ohne Abstände)_

* * *

_Ich weiß, dass ich das immer wieder sage, aber das hier sollte diesmal wirklich meine letzte Fic in diesem Verse sein. (Oder zumindest nur in diesem Verse). Eigentlich hatte ich es ja bereits mehrfach abgeschlossen, aber in den letzten Wochen ist das Bedürfnis in mir gewachsen, das hier zu schreiben. Teilweise aus Nostalgie, weil „Arrow" endet, und teilweise aus anderen Gründen, weswegen ich jetzt erst recht genau die Art von A/B/O-Fic, die ich eigentlich extra nicht schreiben wollte, doch schreibe, aber immerhin ist meine letztlich wohl doch anders als die anderen dieser Sorte geworden. Wie auch immer, scheinbar war ich mit der A/B/O-Thematik doch noch nicht ganz fertig._

* * *

_Sonstiges:_

_Muss ich die anderen Fics in diesem Verse gelesen haben? __Nein, aber natürlich wäre es von Vorteil. Ihr solltet zumindest die ersten drei Kapitel von „Nennt uns Legenden: Die Legende von Alpha, Beta, und Omega" lesen um einen Überblick darüber zu bekommen, wie dieses Verse funktioniert._

_Gibt es hier heiße Sexszenen? __Nein, leider eher nicht, da ich auf jugendfreien Portalen posten, die das nicht so gerne sehen._

_Was ist Mpreg? __Nein, in meinem Verse gibt es keine männliche Schwangerschaft._

_Warning:__ A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Sexismus, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, Dubcon, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste, Character Death, PTSD, Gewalt, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie, TransCharaktere, TransOliver (B-A), Bodydismorphia, Interphobie_

_Disclaimer: __Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „Arrow", „Legends of Tomorrow"" und „The Flash" Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

_Pairings: __diverse Pairings, die aber in dieser Fic eher Hintergrundcharakter haben, da es sich hauptsächlich um eine Gen-Fic handelt. Pairings die mit hineinspielen sind aber: Lauriver, Olicity, Nysara, vergangenes Canarow, Dyla, vergangenes Throy, impliziertes vergangenes Ray/Anna, Barry/Felicity, Olivarry, impliziertes Westallen, vergangenes Laurel/Sebastian und Sebastian/Oliver, Erw. von vergangenen Laurel/Tommy_

_Zeitrahmen: __Diese Fic spielt zwischen der 2. und der 3. Staffel von „Arrow"._

_Inhalt: __Oliver ist seit über eineinhalb Jahren wieder zu Hause, fühlt sich aber immer noch nicht wirklich wohl in seiner Haut, als Laurel ihn darum bittet einen missbrauchten Omega bis zu ihren Prozess zu beschützen._

* * *

**Vorspiel**

* * *

**I.**

Alphas neigten normalerweise nicht dazu vor einem Kampf zu fliehen, doch in Starling City gab es eine bedeutsame Ausnahme für die klügeren Alphas: Wenn der verdammte Vigilant hinter einem her war, dann rannte man, was das Zeug hielt, ganz egal, welches sekundäre Geschlecht man besaß. Der verdammte Rächer wurde Arrow genannt, und zumindest hatte er damit aufgehört diejenigen, die er zur Strecke brachte, zu töten, aber er schoss immer noch mit Pfeilen um sich, und die Achillessehen von einem Pfeil durchtrennt zu bekommen tat verdammt weh, und wenn man so dumm war trotzdem versuchte weiterzulaufen, dann wurde man eventuell im Nahkampf von dem Verrückten gestellt, und dann wurden einem beide Knieschreiben gebrochen, der Arm ausgerenkt, und man wurde grün und blau geprügelt, und gerade wenn man sich zu fragen begann, wie lange man in Zukunft wohl Blut pissen würde, wurde man von der Polizei einkassiert und von der hämisch grinsenden Alpha-Staatsanwältin Lance begrüßt, die einem erklärte, dass man sich darauf verlassen konnte, dass man den Rest seines Lebens hinter Gittern verbringen würde. Aber zumindest würde einen dort der verdammte Arrow nicht mehr finden, nicht wahr?

Derjenige, der die weisen Worte „Verbrechen zahlt sich nicht aus" geprägt hatte, der musste von der Existenz des Arrows gewusst haben.

Der Arrow, er hatte alles kaputt gemacht! Slade Wilsons Plan Starling City in die Knie zu zwingen hatte er vereitelt, gemeinsam mit dieser weiblichen Vigilantin, die man auf den Straßen die Canary nannte, obwohl ihre Art des Gesangs mehr weh tat als nett klang, und seinen anderen Verbündeten hatte er Isabel Rochev getötet und Slade Wilson verhaften lassen. Und Slades Armee der Mirakuru-Soldaten war geschlagen worden, schlimmer noch, ihre Kraft war ihnen wieder genommen worden! Sie waren „geheilt" worden, so nannten es die Medien zumindest.

Jeremiah aber wusste, dass Slade Wilson sie nicht krank gemacht hatte, er hatte ihnen nur dabei geholfen ihr eigenes Potential zu entdecken, er hatte ihnen dabei geholfen zu dem zu werden, was ein Alpha sein sollte: Zum überlegenen Geschlecht.

Das Mirakuru machte Jeremiah stärker und schneller, und seine Sinne noch schärfer. Zuvor war er ein Alpha wie jeder andere auch gewesen. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er sogar einer der schlechteren Alphas gewesen – sein Geruchssinn war nicht so ausgefeilt gewesen wie der seiner Geschlechtskollegen, und er war ein wenig feige gewesen, Kämpfe mit anderen Alphas hatte er meistens mit einem Messer zwischen die Rippen beendet, weil er nicht hatte riskieren wollen, dass er verlor. Seit seinen Teenagerjahren, in denen er bei Alpha-Kämpfen fast immer den kürzeren gezogen hatte, wusste er, dass er nicht so stark war wie die anderen Alphas.

Was aber nicht bedeute, dass er kein richtiger Alpha war! Nein, er hatte die Bruderschaft des Blutes mit ihren Abnormitäten kennengelernt, und er war keiner von denen! Bruder Blood und seine Anhänger, die weder Alpha noch Beta waren, die von sich behaupteten beides zu sein, nein, mit denen hatte Jeremiah nichts gemeinsam! Er war ein Alpha, ein richtiger Alpha, nur war in seiner Pubertät aus irgendwelchen Gründen die Hormonzufuhr einfach weniger stark ausgefallen als bei anderen Alphas. Aber er durchlitt die Brunft, und er war stärker und reaktionsschneller als der typische Beta, und Omegas in Hitze zogen ihn magisch an, „Alpha" stand auf seinem Führerschein und in seinem Pass, andere Alphas waren vielleicht mehr Alpha gewesen als er, aber das hatte ihn, entgegen dem, was sein Therapeut sagte, nicht dazu gebracht eine kriminelle Karriere einzuschlagen, es war eben einfach so gewesen, und er hatte darüber niemals so genau nachgedacht, sondern gelernt es hinzunehmen und immer – auch im Gefängnis – ein Messer bei sich zu haben.

Und dann hatte Slade ihn gerettet. Hatte ihn befreit und ihm das Mirakuru verabreicht, und seit dem war Jeremiah endlich nicht nur genauso stark wie alle anderen Alphas sondern sogar noch stärker. Das Mirakuru hatte ihm endlich zu dem gemacht, was er immer hätte sein sollen: Zu einem überlegenen Alpha. Und er hatte nicht vor sich das von irgendjemandem wieder wegnehmen zu lassen.

Er war entkommen, vielleicht war er der einzige Mirakuru-Soldat, der bei der letzten Schlacht um Starling City dem Arrow, der Canary, und ihren Verbündeten entkommen war. Seit dem hielt er sich bedeckt, so gut er konnte zumindest, und zunächst hatte es so ausgesehen als wäre ihm das auch gut gelungen. Doch dann war der Arrow auf einmal in seinem Versteck aufgetaucht, und nun rannte Jeremiah so schnell er konnte.

Er rannte und rannte. Die Pfeile, die der Arrow in seinen Körper gejagt hatte, spürte er kaum, sie konnten ihn nicht aufhalten.

Doch dann tauchte auf einmal ein dunkelhäutiger Mann vor ihm auf und hielt ihm eine Pistole vor die Nase. Seine Körperhaltung, die Platzierung seiner Füße, beides deutet auf militärischen Hintergrund hin und auf Alpha, die Abwesenheit jeden Geruchs bestätigte die Militär-Theorie. Der Arrow roch immer eindeutig nach Alpha, dieser Mann hier, sein Partner, roch nach nichts. Aber Jeremiah würde sich von keinem der beiden aufhalten lassen. Er stürzte sich auf den dunkelhäutigen Mann, der auf ihn schoss. Jeremiah hatte nicht vor sich von Kugeln aufhalten zu lassen.

Doch dann spürte er es. Es war keine Kugel gewesen, die auf ihn abgefeuert worden war. Und der Schuss hatte ihn in einen Riss in seinem Körperpanzer getroffen, einen Riss, den ein Pfeil, den er sich hinaus gerissen hatte, weil er ihm beim Weglaufen irritiert hatte, verursacht hatte. „Nein, nein, nein!", kreischte Jeremiah, „Ihr könnt es mir nicht wegnehmen! Ihr habt kein Recht dazu es mir wieder wegzunehmen!"

Jemand packte ihn von hinten und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Der Arrow stand über ihm. „Du bist wohl nicht schnell genug gerannt!", stellte er mit seiner lächerlich verzerrten Stimme fest. Jeremiah spukte ihn ins Gesicht, und wurde daraufhin niedergeschlagen. Er hörte noch wie der Arrow sagte: „Das war der Letzte."

Als Jeremiah die Augen wieder öffnete grinste ihn Laurel Lance in all ihrer Alpha-im-Staatsdienst-Selbstzufriedenheit an. „Mister Smith, so sehen wir uns also wieder", meinte sie, „Dieses Mal, denke ich, werden wir wohl genug zusammengetragen haben um für Lebenslänglich zu sorgen."

Das war Jeremiah alles gleich. Worauf es ankam, war das, was er nicht mehr in seinen Venen spüren konnte, die Abwesenheit des Brennens, das ihn aufrecht gehalten hatte, seit Slade ihn das Mirakuru injiziert hatte. Sein Schicksal, seine wahre Bestimmung, sie hatten es ihm weggenommen! Der Arrow, sein Soldatenfreund, die Lance – diese drei Alphas würden für das bezahlen, was sie ihm angetan hatten! Dafür würde er schon sorgen. Vielleicht war er jetzt wieder nur ein schwacher Alpha, aber er wurde nicht umsonst Sixth Claw-Jerry genannt, oh, nein, und Sixht Claw-Jerry hatte sich noch nie von anderen Alphas herum stoßen lassen, und das würden diese drei schon bald lernen, oh ja, das würden sie.

* * *

**II.**

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass das Letzte war, was wir von den Mirakuru-Soldaten zu sehen bekommen", seufzte Oliver, als er wieder in ihrer Basis (die mit Sicherheit nicht Arrow-Höhle hieß, er wünschte wirklich Felicity würde aufhören sie spaßhalber immer so zu nennen), angekommen war und seinen Köcher neben seinen Bogen auf den freien Tisch ablegte.

„Laut der Datenbank war Jeremiah Smith, der letzte der Gefangene, die von Slade befreit worden sind, und dessen Spur sich verloren hatte", erwiderte Felicity, „Fall es dort draußen noch untergetauchte Mirakuru-Soldaten gibt, sind sie gut untergetaucht. Ich denke, wir haben fertig aufgeräumt."

Oliver drehte sich zu ihr um, als er ihre Stöckelschuhe klacken hörte. Sie war aus ihren Drehstuhl aufgestanden und räumte ihre Handtasche ein und achtete nicht mehr auf den Computerbildschirm, vor dem sie eben noch gesessen hatte. Oliver fiel zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag auf, dass sie ein Kleid trug, das einiger Maßen elegant aussah, und er roch einen Hauch von Parfum.

„Gehst du irgendwo hin?", wollte er überrascht wissen.

„Ja, ich fahre nach Central. Barry besuchen. Ich habe Cisco versprochen ihm dabei zu helfen die Sicherheitslücke im Computersystem von _StarLabs _zu schließen, schon vergessen?", erinnerte ihn Felicity.

„Nein, ich dachte nur, du hilfst ihm per Telefon und Hackerei aus der Ferne", erwiderte Oliver sofort.

„Und darauf verzichten Barry zu sehen? Ich weiß ja, dass wohl kaum gerade heute der Tag sein wird, an dem er aufwacht, aber … Nun, je länger jemand im Koma liegt, desto …. Ich wollte ihn einfach mal wieder sehen. Du könntest ja mitkommen. Es ist lange her, dass du ihn besucht hast", gab Felicity zurück, und klang dabei wie ein typischer Beta, der einen nachlässigen Alpha zurecht wies.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dort besonders willkommen wäre", meinte Oliver nur schnell.

Nachdem Barry Allen zu Weihnachten vom Blitz getroffen worden war, war Oliver gemeinsam mit Felicity nach Central City gefahren um nach den jungen Omega zu sehen. Das war ihm nicht weiter seltsam erschienen, er kannte Barry zwar nicht gut, aber er gehörte vermutlich zu den letzten Menschen, die ihm vor seinen Unfall noch gesehen hatten, und er hatte Barry nach einigen Startschwierigkeiten ganz lieb gewonnen und war auch nicht so undankbar, dass er vergessen hätte, dass der junge Mann ihnen geholfen hatte. Was er allerdings übersehen hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Barry ein alleinstehender Omega war, und es für einen Beta wie Felicity vielleicht normal war ihn im Krankenhaus zu besuchen, es aber einen ganz anderen Eindruck vermittelte, wenn ein Alpha ihn besuchte.

Das hatte er schmerzhaft lernen müssen, als Felicity auf die Toilette verschwunden war, und eine Beta-Krankenschwester Oliver alleine mit dem komatösen Omega vorgefunden hatte. Seit seiner letzten Verhaftung hatte ihm niemand mehr einem so genauen Verhör darüber, wer er denn sei, und was genau er mit einer anderen Person zu tun hatte, unterzogen. Und dann war da noch diese Frage. „Weiß Miss West von Ihnen?" Oliver hatte keine Ahnung, wer diese Miss West war – Barry hatte sie ihm gegenüber nie erwähnt – aber er bekam den eindeutigen Eindruck vermittelt, dass es sich um einen Alpha handelte, der nicht sehr erfreut darüber wäre Oliver hier zu sehen.

Danach hatte er es sich immer wieder zweimal überlegt, ob er Barry besuchen sollte oder nicht. Spätestens die Begegnung mit Barrys Omega-Adoptivvater hatte ihn davon abgebracht den jungen Omega noch einmal besuchen zu fahren. Obwohl er durchaus gerne dort gewesen wäre. Besonders in der Zeit, als Felicity ständig in Central City zu sein schien, hatte es ihn geärgert, dass sie dort sein konnte, er aber offenbar nicht.

Vielleicht hatte er auch deswegen so besonders verärgert auf ihr Verhalten reagiert. Vielleicht hatte er ihr deswegen vorgeworfen ihre Prioritäten durcheinanderzubringen. Es war eine seltsame Art von Eifersucht, die ihm neu war. Sie galt nicht Barry, der im Koma lag, und auch nicht wirklich Felicity selbst, sie galt mehr Felicity dem Beta, der alles tun konnte, was er wollte, ohne dabei seltsam angeschaut zu werden. Genau wie Oliver vor Lian Yu. Aber nun war alles anders, und daran hatte er sich immer noch nicht gewöhnt.

Er hatte nur gelernt es herunterzuschlucken.

Felicity sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Barry wärst du willkommen, Oliver", behauptete sie, „Denk darüber nach." Und dann stöckelte sie schon davon. Oliver sah ihn kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Und dann sah er John, der verdächtigerweise auch danach aussah, als wäre er dabei zu gehen.

„Gehst du etwa auch?", wollte er vom anderen Alpha wissen.

John warf ihm einfach nur einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Ich gehe mit Lyla essen", erklärte er.

„Aber …. Roy kommt doch gleich. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass du mit uns zusammen trainierst, John", meinte Oliver schnell.

John zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du kannst Roy auch sehr gut ohne mich trainieren, Oliver", behauptete er, „Ich meine, was soll ich schon tun, während du ihm Wasser schlagen lässt und erklärst wie man einen Bogen hält? Und im Nahkampf sind wir beide gleich gut. Du wirst einen Tag ohne mich zurechtkommen."

„Aber Felicity ist gerade gegangen!", erklärte Oliver, und fragte sich, ob er sich so panisch anhörte, wie er sich fühlte.

John seufzte. „Oliver, Roy ist Theas Ex-Freund, nicht deiner. Der Junge betet dich an, das weißt du doch. Es wird schon schief gehen", meinte er, „Und wenn alle Stricke reißen, dann ruf Laurel an. Sie gehört jetzt um engeren Kreis, vergiss das nicht. Ich muss jetzt los. Viel Glück." Und dann war auch er weg. Und ließ Oliver alleine zurück. Oliver, den ehemaligen Beta, der als Alpha immer noch nicht zurechtkam. Und Roy Harper, sein neuer Schüler, war ein Omega.

* * *

**III.**

Auf Lian Yu hatte Shado ihn stundenlang Wasser schlagen lassen. Oliver hatte es gehasst, vor allem, weil er nicht gewusst hatte, was sie damit bezweckte. Er selbst fragte sich, ob Roy das Training mit ihm ebenfalls hasste, weil er nicht wusste, was Oliver bezweckte. Nach etwas Kräftigungstraining (was diesmal gottlob kein Wasserschlagen enthielt) und dem kurzen unangenehmen obligatorischen „Hast du etwas von Thea gehört?"-Gespräch gingen sie zum Nahkampf über.

Roy war zwar ein Omega, aber durchaus kräftig. Das Leben in den Glades und als Straßendieb hatte ihn abgehärtet, was aber leider auch bedeutete, dass er dachte, er wüsste wie man kämpft. Anders als Oliver in seiner Jugend, der unter Schlägereien betrunkene reiche Betas, die aufeinander einschlugen, verstanden hatte, war Roy durchaus mit Kämpfen um Leben und Tod vertraut, aber er kämpfte wie ein Straßenjunge und nicht wie ein Krieger.

„Kommt es nicht vor allem darauf an zu gewinnen?", hatte Roy erwidert, als Oliver versucht hatte ihm das zu erklären.

„Es kommt vor allem darauf an zu gewinnen und danach noch am Leben zu sein und bereit für den nächsten Gegner", hatte Oliver erwidert, „Früher bist du einfach abgehauen, wenn du auf eine Gang gestoßen bist, aber wenn du mit mir auf Streife gehen willst, dann musst du mehrere Gegner auf einmal stellen können."

Leider war Oliver kein sehr guter Lehrer. Es fehlte ihm an Geduld, und wenn etwas nicht gleich funktionierte, dann zweifelte er vor allem an sich selbst. Dieses Mal versuchte Oliver Roy Bewegungsabflogen beizubringen. „Das haben wir alles im Omega-Selbstverteidigungskurs gelernt", maulte Roy (so viel dazu, dass der Junge Oliver anbeten würde).

„Ja schon, aber ich will, dass du lernst auch anzugreifen und verschiedene Attacken zu kombinieren. Anstatt den Gegner einfach nur kurz aufzuhalten, sollst du lernen ihn auf Dauer außer Gefecht zu setzen", erklärte Oliver, „Komm schon, greif mich an, dann siehst du, was ich meine."

Roy wirkte nicht gerade begeistert über diesen Vorschlag. „Na gut", seufzte er, und gab dann vor Oliver angreifen zu wollen. Oliver blockte seinen Angriff ab, und ging dann dazu über den Jungen seinerseits anzugreifen. Roy wich zurück, und dann erstarrte er einen Moment lang wie instinktiv. Oliver wusste, dass er ebenfalls inne halten sollte, doch stattdessen nutze er die Schwäche seines Gegners aus und brachte diesen mit einem Standard Fußkick zu Fall.

„Siehst du?", meinte Oliver, „Wenn du nicht inne gehalten hättest, sondern mehrere Verteidigungsstratgien kombiniert hättest, dann wäre das hier anders abgelaufen."

Roy, der mit den Rücken auf der Matte lag, funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ich habe halt nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein Freund mich auf die Matte schickt, wenn ich mich schon unterwerfe", knurrte er.

Oliver runzelte die Stirn. „Das hier ist Training für den Ernstfall, Roy. Keiner unserer Gegner wird einfach so aufhören, nur weil du aufhörst dich zu verteidigen, was nicht gleich Unterwerfen ist", belehrte er den Jungen.

„Ein Alpha wird aufhören, wenn ihm ein Omega seinen Hals darbietet!", zischte Roy.

„Wenn ich dich mit raus nehmen sollte, dann sicher nicht ohne Geruchshemmer! Keiner sollte wissen, dass du ein Omega bist!", gab Oliver zurück, und hielt Roy seine Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Roy machte keine Anstalten nach der Hand zu greifen, sondern funkelte Oliver feindselig an. „Aber du hast es gewusst!", meinte er, und sprang dann von selbst auf die Beine, „Und du hast mich trotzdem umgehauen! Genauso wie du mir damals ins Bein geschossen hast!"

Oliver wusste genau, von welchem Damals die Rede war, und er konnte nicht fassen, dass Roy ihm diese uralte Geschichte schon wieder vorwarf. „Ich habe damals auch dich geschossen um dich zu schützen. Ich wollte dich davon abhalten eine Dummheit zu begehen! Und genau das versuche ich jetzt auch wieder! Ich muss dich darauf vorbereiten, wie das Leben dort draußen ist! Meine Gegner kennen keine Gnade!", meinte er hitzig.

„Das haben sie wohl mit dir gemeinsam", zischte Roy.

„Wenn du jemanden wie Slade Wilson oder Malcolm Merlyn gegenüber stehst, dann wird es ihm gleichgültig sein, ob du ein Omega bist oder nicht. Er wird dich trotzdem töten. Du musst versuchen deinen Instinkt zu überwinden und das Gegenteil von dem tun, was sie von dir erwarten", versuchte Oliver sich zu rechtfertigen.

„So wie du das Gegenteil von dem tust, was ein Alpha tun sollte?", gab Roy patzig zurück.

Oliver wurde langsam ärgerlich. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir, Roy? Soll ich dich ausbilden, oder soll ich dir eine Sonderbehandlung zukommen lassen, nur weil du ein Omega bist? Denn wenn du das von mir erwartest, dann bist du hier an der falschen Adresse!", bellte er den Jungen an.

Roy musterte ihn kalt. „Ja, vermutlich bin ich das wohl!", stellte er fest, und dann drehte er sich um und ging einfach ohne sich zu verabschieden! Oliver sah ihm wütend hinterher, und rief ihm keine Entschuldigung nach.

* * *

**IV.**

„Und dann ist er einfach gegangen!", schloss Oliver seinen Bericht.

Laurel musterte ihn über ihre Tasse Kaffee hinweg und erwiderte dann: „Du hast also von Anfang an erwartet, dass eure Trainingsstunde zu zweit alleine ein Desaster werden würde, und dann wurde sie es auch. Welch eine Überraschung."

Oliver seufzte. „Omegas sind einfach so … empfindlich", behauptete er dann, „Ich hab nie verstanden, wie du das gemacht hast. Mit ihnen klar zu kommen, meine ich."

Laurel schien darüber einen Moment nachzudenken. „Nun, ich habe auf meinen Instinkt gehört, schätze ich. Was du vielleicht auch mal ausprobieren solltest. Ich meine, du hast jetzt einen Alpha-Instinkt, der sollte dir sagen, was du zu tun hast", meinte sie dann, „Und einen schreckensstarren Omega als Alpha anzugreifen, selbst in einer Trainingssituation, ist eines dieser No Gos, die man eigentlich sowieso kennen sollte."

„Ich habe nur versucht ihn genauso zu behandeln wie jeden anderen auch. Wie meine Lehrer mich behandelt haben. Omegas beschweren sich doch immer darüber, wenn man sie behandelt als wären sie anders, oder etwa nicht?", verteidigte er sich.

Laurel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, aber das ist … Es kommt immer auf die Situation an, Ollie. Aber zumindest hast du jetzt eine gute Entschuldigung für Roy geübt. Wenn du ihm das sagst, wird er dir schon verzeihen, er wird sich seinen Teil denken, aber… er wird dir verzeihen", meinte sie dann.

„Vielleicht sollte er einfach nicht mit mir alleine trainieren. Ohne Felicity und Dig, meine ich", wandte Oliver ein, „Offensichtlich mache ich alles falsch."

„Nun, soweit würde ich nicht gehen. Wir haben nie darüber geredet, aber es kann nicht leicht sein all das seit Jahren erlernte Verhalten abzulegen und auf einen neuen Instinkt zu hören, von dem man nicht weiß, ob man ihm trauen kann. Obwohl du das vermutlich besser mit deinem Therapeuten besprechen soll- … du hast keinen Therapeuten, nicht wahr? Oh, Ollie…" Laurel verstummte, und ihre Miene spiegelte die gewohnte Mischung aus Trauer und Enttäuschung wieder, die sie ihm seit sie sich kannten schon so oft gezeigt hatte. „Es geht mich zwar nichts an, aber hast du seit deiner Rückkehr mit irgendjemanden über dein neues Ich geredet?"

„Das ist schwer", wehrte Oliver ab, „Hauptsächlich, weil die meisten, die so sind wie ich, sich als kriminell erwiesen haben."

„Nicht jeder Transalpha ist wie Malcolm", widersprach Laurel.

„Und danach hat mir Sebastian Hilfe angeboten, und ich wollte sogar zu seiner Selbsthilfegruppe gehen, aber dann hat sich herausgestellt, dass er Bruder Blood war", sagte Oliver bitter, „Und jetzt ist er tot."

Laurel hob eine Augenbraue. „Sebastian war … kompliziert. Wenn man verrückte Mörder, die ihren eigenen Vater töten, so nennen kann. Er hat mir nie ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er kein Beta ist, aber dir hat er sich anvertraut. Wenn er kein Mörder und Lügner gewesen wäre, würde mich das fast eifersüchtig machen", behauptete sie, „Aber es gibt in Starling City sicherlich noch andere Menschen, denen du dich anvertrauen kannst. Empathie ist nicht das Gleiche wie Gleichheit. Ich meine, keiner ist genauso wie ein anderer, trotzdem kann man andere verstehen. Oder es zumindest versuchen."

Oliver lächelte leicht. „Ich glaube, genau das tust du gerade", meinte er.

Laurel erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Was ist das mit dir und Omegas?", wollte sie wissen, „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du früher nie mit ihnen konntest, aber…"

„Jetzt kann ich noch weniger mit ihnen. Es ist als würden alle erwarten, dass ich mich ihnen gegenüber anders verhalte als früher, nur weil ich ein Alpha bin. Aber ich sehe sie nicht anders. Oder vielleicht doch, ich weiß es nicht. Es ist nicht nur Roy. Zum Beispiel ist da Barry. Barry Allen, ein CSI aus Central, er hat uns zu Weihnachten geholfen und wurde vom Blitz getroffen und liegt nun im Koma. Und ich wollte ihn einfach nur besuchen, aber alle haben mich angesehen, als wäre das unangebracht, während Felicity bei ihm sein darf", berichtete Oliver, „Und das nur weil sie ein Beta ist! Das ist doch nicht fair!"

„Mhm, willkommen in meinem Leben", meinte Laurel nur dazu, „Aber ich frage mich … warum du ihn überhaupt besuchen willst…."

„Nun, weil er uns geholfen hat. Und Felicity mochte ihn und hat mit ihm getanzt. Was mich nicht einmal gestört hat, obwohl ich es selbst gerne getan hätte. Getanzt hätte, meine ich", rechtfertigte sich Oliver.

„Mit Felicity oder mit Barry?"

„Was? …. Mit Felicity natürlich. Aber ich war nicht eifersüchtig. Sie mochte sich eben. Und das ist in Ordnung. Aber ich darf wohl niemanden gerne haben", schloss er bitter, „Wenn ich sie beschütze, dann bin ich der Böse."

„Aber du willst sie beschützen. Deine Omegas", vermutete Laurel.

„Ich habe keine Omegas", murmelte Oliver nur.

„Mhm. … Weißt du, was ich glaube, das du brauchst, Oliver Queen? Ich glaube, du brauchst nur etwas Übung. Ich glaube, du weißt genau, was du zu tun hast, und du musst nur noch lernen auf eine innere Stimme zu hören", schloss sie dann.

Die hatte leicht reden.

* * *

**V.**

Am nächsten Tag rief sie ihn an und verlangte seine Hilfe. Nicht die von Oliver Queen, sondern die vom Arrow. „Bist du sicher, dass das so eine gute Idee ist? Wenn ich in offizieller Kapazität antanze, meine ich?", gab Oliver zu bedenken. Er hatte in den letzten beiden Jahren ja schon öfter mit Laurel oder ihrem Vater zusammengearbeitet, doch das hatte immer Geheimsache sein müssen. Die Behörden waren im Allgemeinen keine besonderen Freunde des Arrows. „Keine Sorge, seit Dad Captain geworden ist, hat sich einiges geändert. Er sagt jeden, der es hören will, dass der Arrow uns alle gerettet hat. Genau wie ich übrigens. Und ein paar andere Leute auch noch", meinte Laurel dazu.

„Wirklich?" Oliver konnte nicht anders als sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen. Er wusste ja, dass Laurel auf seiner Seite war, und dass es den einen oder anderen Arrow-Fan gab, schloss er auch nicht aus, aber die Tatsache, dass sich ausgerechnet Quentin Lance offiziell für ihn einsetzte, schmeichelte ihn ungemein, auch wenn Quentin nicht wusste, für wen er sich da eigentlich einsetzte (okay, natürlich wusste er in Wahrheit genau, dass Oliver der Arrow war, er hatte nur aufgegeben das beweisen zu wollen, weil er mit seiner Tochter zusammen gewesen war, auch wenn diese zur Zeit wieder in Nanda Parbat war und nicht mehr in Starling).

„Oh, ja, du bist der Liebling der Stadt", versicherte ihm Laurel, „Komm also im Anzug."

Oliver kam also im Anzug. Laurel erwartete ihn hinter dem SCPD mit einem dürren weiblichen Omega.

„Miss Lance", begrüßte Oliver Laurel mit verstellter Stimme.

„Arrow", meinte diese, „Das hier ist Katherine. Sie ist eine wichtige Zeugin in einem meiner Fälle. So wichtig, dass ihr bis zum Gerichtstermin in drei Tagen nichts zustoßen darf. Verstehst du, worauf ich hinauswill?"

Oliver verstand nur zu gut. Und war nicht begeistert. Aber er hätte es kommen sehen müssen, nicht wahr? Laurel war es gewesen, die gesagt hatte, dass er nur Übung brauchte. Und hatte dann kurzer Hand beschlossen dafür zu sorgen, dass er auch jemanden zum Üben hatte. Ohne ihn zu fragen, ob er damit einverstanden wäre! Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas tat. Als sie noch sein Alpha gewesen war, hatte sie es ständig auf sich genommen seine Probleme für ihn zu lösen, indem sie ihn dazu zwang seine Probleme selbst zu lösen. Als er noch ein Beta gewesen war, hatte er dieses Verhalten ja noch hingenommen, aber nun würde er es sich nicht mehr gefallen lassen! Er war jetzt ein Alpha, und sie waren nicht mehr zusammen! Ja, diese Episode bewies sogar sehr gut, warum sie nicht mehr zusammen waren: Weil sie einfach nicht mehr zusammenpassten! Da vertraute er ihr einmal etwas an, und sie nutzte es prompt gegen ihn!

Natürlich ließ er sich nichts anmerken, immerhin war er als Arrow hier. Das hatte sie ja gut eingefädelt. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich die geeignetste Person für das hier bin, Miss Lance", meinte er langsam, „Wäre das nicht eher Sache der Polizei?"

Laurel schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Seit der Sache mit Officer Daily sind wir uns nicht mehr sicher, wem im SCPD wir trauen können. Dad und Frank Pike arbeiten daran jede Korruption auszurotten, aber wir dürfen in diesem Fall kein Risiko eingehen", erklärte sie, „Daher wende ich mich an dich. Du bist inoffiziell und effizient. Und du musst auch gar nicht Tag und Nacht bei ihr sein, sondern du sollst nur ein Auge auf sie haben, verstehst du? Bisher ist sie in keiner unmittelbaren Gefahr, aber wenn durchdringen sollte, dass sie aussagen möchte, könnte sich das ändern."

„Ich verstehe."

Laurel sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Oliver hatte ihr noch nie etwas abschlagen können. Aber es war der Anblick des zitternden Omegas hinter ihr, der an Ausschlag gab. Was sie genau einkalkuliert hatte, deswegen hatte sie diese Kathrine ja zu diesem Treffen mitgenommen! Verdammt. Oliver wusste, dass er es bereuen würde, trotzdem sagte er: „Also gut. Ich werde es tun. Ich werde sie bis zum Gerichtstermin beschützen."

* * *

_A/N: Das ist also der Beginn der neuen Fic._

_Reviews?_


	2. Anpfiff

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Implizierte Non-Con, Erw. von Misshandlung, Entführung und Gefangenschaft, Stockholm Syndrom, Victim Blaming, Dysfunktionale Beziehnungen_

* * *

**Anpfiff**

* * *

**I.**

* * *

Nachdem Laurel sie erfolgreich verkuppelt hatte, schien sie ihre Arbeit als getan anzusehen und verabschiedete sich, und ließ Oliver, besser gesagt den Arrow, mit dem zitternden Omega alleine. Oliver wünschte sich wirklich, sie hätte das nicht getan, denn er wusste wie so oft in der Gegenwart eines verstörten Omegas nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Alles in ihm drängte ihn dazu das zitternden Häufchen Elend irgendwie zu trösten, in die Arme zu nehmen und ähnliches, doch er fürchtete die verstörte Frau nur noch mehr zu erschrecken, wenn er sich ihr näherte.

Er räusperte sich und versuchte seine Arrow-Stimme weniger furchteinflößend als sonst klingen zu lassen, als er ohne Stimmverzerrer zu der Omega-Frau sagte: „Katherine, richtig? Ich werde mein Bestes tun um Sie beschützen. Aber wenn Ihnen meine Gegenwart unangenehm ist, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass wir arrangieren können, dass Captain Lance Ihnen einen vertrauenswürdigen Officer zuteilt, der…."

„Was? Oh, nein, nein, Ihre Gegenwart ist mir nicht unangenehm, Herr Arrow! Ganz im Gegenteil!", unterbrach ihn Katherine und hörte endlich auf zu zittern. Stattdessen strahlte sie Oliver nun regelrecht an. „Ich …. Dass Sie mich beschützen war eigentlich meine Idee", gab sie dann zu, „Wobei ich nicht dachte, dass Sie sich bereit erklären würden, aber … Ich wollte Sie schon lange kennenlernen."

Das war mal was Neues. Die meisten Bewohner von Starling City waren auf ihren ortsansässigen Viglianten nicht so gut zu sprechen, und kennenlernen hatte ihn abgesehen von Fanboy Barry Allen noch nie jemand wollen. Übrigens Fanboy, Katherine schien selbst eine Art Fan von Arrow zu sein, denn sie fuhr fort: „Ich habe Sie schon lange bewundert, aber im Mai, da haben Sie und Ihre Freunde mich gerettet, und dafür wollte ich mich noch bei Ihnen bedanken!"

„Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan", wehrte Oliver rau ab, „Slade Wilson und seine Leute musste aufgehalten werden."

Katherine nickte. „Ja, das mussten sie. Diese Soldaten … die waren sehr unheimlich. Nicht ganz menschlich, wenn Sie mich fragen. Sie haben meinen Alpha getötet. Manny und ich waren im Auto unterwegs, aber das hat sie nicht aufgehalten. Sie sind direkt auf die Motorhaube gesprungen und haben uns aus dem Fahrzeug gezerrt. Und dann…." Sie verstummte, offenbar war das eine zu schmerzhafte Erinnerung. „Ich dachte, es wäre auch meine Ende, oder Schlimmeres - Stresshitze, wissen Sie, doch dann sind Sie und die anderen gekommen und haben sie niedergeschossen. Sie haben mich gerettet", erklärte Katherine. Ihre Augen glühten förmlich, als sie Oliver musterte. Dieser fühlte sich unter ihren Blick etwas unwohl. Diese Frau war doch hoffentlich nicht etwa auf ihn fixiert? Immerhin war er ihr Held in strahlender (grüner) Rüstung. Hatte Laurel von diesem Hintergrund gewusst?

„Ich habe viele Menschen an diesem Tag gerettet", erklärte er abweisend.

Enttäuschung zeichnete sich auf Katherines Gesicht ab. „Ja, natürlich, das weiß ich ja", meinte sie leise und sah zu Boden. Dann blickte sie wieder auf und sah ihn an. „Trotzdem: Danke. Ich wäre heute nicht hier, wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären", schloss sie.

Unangenehmes Schweigen kehrte ein. „Nun, wenn ich Sie beschützen soll, dann wäre es wohl besser, wenn ich wüsste, womit ich zu rechnen habe", meinte Oliver schließlich um die Stille zu vertreiben.

„Oh. Nun, nachdem ich Manny verloren hatte, habe ich einen anderen Alpha kennengelernt. Ich hatte nie vor ihm Hoffnungen zu machen, aber er hat sich auf mich fixiert. Ich wäre ja zur Polizei gegangen, aber er war sehr überzeugend. Und ein Mitglied der chinesischen Mafia. Wie heißt die noch mal?"

„Die Triade", meinte Oliver düster. Würde er sich wieder einmal mit China White schlagen müssen? Alpha-Kämpfe mir ihr waren immer besonders anstrengend. Nun, vielleicht war ein davon gelaufener Omega ja nicht wichtig genug um die Aufmerksamkeit der oberen Etagen zu erregen?

„Ja, genau, die. Während ich bei ihm war, da musste ich immer bei ihm sein und habe so einiges mitgenommen. Sie wussten nicht, dass ich ein wenig Kantonesisch verstehe, als sie mich festhielten", erzählte Katherine weiter und zerschlug mit diesem Satz Olivers Hoffnungen. Sie wusste also Dinge, wichtige Dinge. Nun, wenn es anders wäre, hätte Laurel sie wohl nicht als wichtigen Zeugen bezeichnet.

„Ich konnte entkommen. Und jetzt soll ich aussagen", schloss der Omega dann.

„Ich verstehe", meine Oliver, „Miss Lance meinte, Sie wären in keiner direkten Gefahr?"

„Keiner weiß, dass ich zur Polizei gegangen bin, oder wie viel ich weiß. Der Einzige, der nach mir suchen würde ist…"

„… dieser Alpha", vervollständige Oliver ihren Satz, „Und wird er nach Ihnen suchen?"

„Ich hoffe nicht. Die anderen von der … Triade … die waren nicht sehr begeistert über seine … Anhänglichkeit in Bezug auf mich und haben ihn zu Recht gewiesen. Aber wie lange ihn das davon abhält nach mir zu suchen, weiß ich nicht. Natürlich wohne ich zur Zeit nicht zu Hause. Aber er könnte trotzdem meine Spur aufnehmen und mich finden, denke ich", meinte der Omega.

Wenn es ein besessener Alpha war, dann könnte er das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Normalerweise witterte man nur den Geruch von denen, die sich in unmittelbarer Nähe befanden, doch im Fall von Gefährten oder brünftigen Alphas kam es schon mal vor, dass jemand seinen Partner auch aus weiter Entfernung erschnüffeln konnte. Geruchsspuren zu folgen war in der modernen Zeit, in der sie lebten, zwar alles andere als einfach, aber es war möglich, wenn man eine gewisse Person wirklich finden wollte und deren Geruch gut kannte. Es gab immer wieder Geschichten von Eltern, die ihre verlorenen Kinder in Einkaufszentrum erschnüffelten, oder von Liebenden, die ganze Städte auf der Suche nach ihren Gefährten durchquert hatten. Wenn dieser Alpha also wirklich von Katherine besessen war, könnte er sie eventuell anhand ihres Geruchs aufspüren.

„Sie brauchen dringend einen Geruchsblocker", befand Oliver, „Noch besser wäre ein Deckgeruch. Besorgen Sie sich einen Beta-Duft. Der könnte ihn zumindest kurzzeitig verwirren. Und nehmen Sie das hier." Er reichte Katherine das neueste Arrow-Phone, das er bei sich trug. Felicity und er hatten eine ganze Charge Wegwerfhandys gekauft und mit der entsprechenden Nummer programmiert und verteilten diese an ihre diversen Verbündeten. Cisco und Caitlin hatten eines, Captain Lance, Laurel, und natürlich Roy, und Sara (wo auch immer sie gerade war). Oliver bereute nur, dass er niemals dazu gekommen war seiner Mutter eines zu geben. „Die Nummer wird automatisch gewählt, wenn Sie auf die Eins drücken", erklärte er, „Sollten Sie irgendeine Art von Ärger haben, rufen Sie mich." Vom aktivierten GPS sagte er ihr nichts. Das musste sie nicht wissen.

Katherine nickte. „Und jetzt?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Jetzt gehen Sie Ihrer Wege. Sie werden nicht alleine sein. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie sicher dort ankommen, wo sie hinwollen, aber Sie werden mich nicht sehen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihr Safe House verlassen, schreiben Sie mir eine SMS und informieren mich darüber, wohin Sie gehen. Auf diese Weise bin ich immer darüber informiert, wann Sie möglicherweise in Gefahr sind", erklärte Oliver, „Wenn alles gut geht, dann werden Sie meine Gegenwart gar nicht mitbekommen."

„Oh. Okay", meinte Katherine, und es war offensichtlich, dass sie enttäuscht war. Vermutlich hatte sie sich eine gemeinsame lauschige Zeit in einem Hotelzimmer erhofft, wie man sie immer in den Filmen sah, wenn ein Starzeuge kurz vor seiner Aussage stand. Doch im echten Leben erweckte so ein Vorgehen ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit. Je mehr sich Katherine in Maßen wie immer aber doch vorsichtig verhielt, desto besser standen ihre Chancen ihren Gerichtstermin gesund zu erreichen. Laurel würde ihr hoffentlich alles Weitere gesagt haben, wie dass sie keinen angemeldeten Telefonanschluss verwenden sollte, nicht in Kontakt mit Familie und Freunden treten sollte, und keine Online-Präsenz zeigen sollte. Wenn sie das alles einhielt, dann sollte alles glatt gehen, den Rest würde Oliver übernehmen.

„Also, ich gehe dann mal los", meinte Katherine zögerlich, und dann ging sie tatsächlich los, spazierte vom SCPD davon. Oliver schoss einen Pfeil auf das nächste Dach und schwang sich in die sicheren Höhen. Und dann folgte er ihr leise und unbemerkt.

* * *

**II.**

* * *

Irgendwie hatte sie sich den Arrow anders vorgestellt. Er war so … abweisend. Nicht der Held, den sie erwartet hatte. Vielleicht war es wirklich die schlichte Wahrheit, dass man seine Helden niemals treffen sollte. Er hätte zumindest ein wenig mehr Verständnis zeigen können. Es schien ihn nicht einmal interessiert zu haben, was genau ihr alles in ihren Zeiten mit der Triade widerfahren war, und warum die anderen Chinesen den Alpha für sein Verhalten getadelt hatten. Er hatte nicht einmal nachgefragt, wie sie dem Alpha entkommen war.

Nicht, dass sie so gerne über all das sprechen wollte, noch dazu schon wieder, aber trotzdem. Normalerweise fragte man bei so was doch nach. Gerade, wenn man ein Alpha war, und dann verurteilte man dieses Verhalten und versicherte dem Opfer, dass es eben nur ein Opfer war, in keiner Weise verdient hatte, was ihm zugestoßen war, es in keinerlei Weise herausgefordert hatte, und dass es nun in Sicherheit wäre. Der Arrow hatte nichts von dem getan! Dachte er vielleicht, dass alles in Wahrheit ihre Schuld wäre? War es ein Fehler gewesen ihm zuerst von Manny zu erzählen? Hielt er sie nun für eine Schlampe?

Zumindest in einem hatte er recht behalten, sie bekam nicht besonders viel von seiner Anwesenheit mit. Wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass er da war, dann würde sie denken, sie wäre vollkommen ungeschützt.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Motel, in dem die Staatsanwaltschaft sie untergebracht hatte, sah sie kein Haar von ihm, sie konnte ihn nicht einmal riechen, und er meldete sich auch nicht, als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war. Da sie nicht wusste, ob er sie in Wahrheit nicht einfach alleine zum Motel hatte gehen lassen, schrieb sie ihm pflichtschuldig eine SMS, dass sie sicher angekommen sei, und nahm dann erst einmal ein langes Bad. Und durchsuchte dann den Badezimmerschrank des Motels nach einem Geruchshemmer. Sie fand tatsächlich eine abgelaufen Packung, aber die war besser als keine. Sie trug den Hemmer auf und versuchte sich dann durch den Fernseher mit dem schlechten Empfang zu unterhalten. Ohne Erfolg.

Schließlich ging sie einfach schlafen.

Natürlich träumte sie von IHM. Nach Manny und den maskierten Soldaten hatte sie immer von dem Tag geträumt, doch ihre Alpträume hatte nun neue Hauptdarsteller erhalten, und das, was ihr von den maskierten Soldaten nur beinahe angetan worden wäre, wurde ihr in ihren Träumen nun aufs Neue ständig angetan, von IHM. Wenner nicht das tat, dann verprügelte er sie. So wie er sie zum ersten Mal verprügelt hatte, als sie nach der ersten Nacht versucht hatte zu fliehen. Danach hatte sie es besser gewusst, doch er hatte immer wieder neue Gründe gefunden sie zu schlagen. Wenn es ihm gelänge sie wiederzubekommen, wäre das vermutlich das Erste, was er mit ihr tun würde. Bevor er sie aufs Neue unterwerfen würde.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. Doch in letzter Zeit wachte sie selten mit trockenen Augen auf. Das war nichts Neues. Sie war auch vollkommen verschwitzt, der Angstschweiß hatte ihr Bett durchnässt und jede Spur der Geruchshemmers beseitigt.

Sie ging wieder Duschen. Doch das half kaum. In Momenten wie diesen vermisste sie Manny besonders. Ja, auch Manny war manchmal die Hand ausgerutscht, aber das war sein Latino-Temperament gewesen, und er hatte sich danach jedes Mal bei ihr entschuldigt. Und ihr Geschenke gekauft, und war beim nächsten Mal Liebe machen extra zärtlich gewesen. Und er war immer immer für sie da gewesen, wenn sie ihn gebraucht hatte. Wenn sie sich alleine oder traurig oder wertlos gefühlt hatte, dann hatte er sie immer in die Arme genommen und getröstet. Was würde sie jetzt für starke Alpha-Arme und tröstenden Alpha-Geruch geben! Auf Manny war immer Verlass gewesen. Und er war für sie gestorben. Und nun war sie vollkommen alleine.

So hätte es nicht laufen sollen. Der Arrow sollte jetzt eigentlich bei ihr sein und sie trösten. Und nicht irgendwo dort draußen auf eine Textnachricht von ihr warten! Sie hasste es alleine zu sein. Und sie hasste es ohne Alpha zu sein.

Laurel Lance hatte sie vorgewarnt. „Sie kommen gerade aus einer sehr intensiven Beziehung mit einem sehr dominanten Alpha. Der Tag wird kommen, an dem Sie versucht sein werden zu ihm zurückzugehen. Aber das dürfen Sie nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn Sie das Gefühl haben ihn zu vermissen, müssen Sie sich in Erinnerung rufen, wer er ist und was er Ihnen angetan hat, okay? Niemals dürfen Sie sich erlauben anders an ihn zu denken als auf diese Weise. Er ist nicht mehr Ihr Alpha. Er hat nicht einmal mehr einen Namen. Er ist nur noch der Gangster, der Sie geschlagen und missbraucht hat, okay?", hatte sie gesagt. Und es war alles wahr. Sie musste sich nur ständig daran erinnern, dass die den Alpha vermisste und nicht den Mann. Dass sie im Grunde Manny vermisste.

Wenn ihr jemand einen ähnlichen Rat nach Mannys Tod gegeben hätte, dann wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen. Aber nein, sie hatte sich dazu verführen lassen ihre Einsamkeit und ihrer Sehnsucht nach einem Alpha nachzugeben, und er war anfangs so charmant gewesen, und seine Gegenwart so tröstlich. Und sie hatte nicht vorhersehen können, dass er nach einem Onenight-Stand so durchdrehen würde. Man hörte solche Geschichten zwar immer wieder, aber keiner glaubte daran, dass sie einem jemals selbst widerfahren könnte. Und er war Amerikaner gewesen, und selbst die Chinesen aus China waren im Grunde doch nicht so, oder? Himmel, selbst die anderen Gangster waren nicht so gewesen. Doch wehe, einer von denen hatte auch nur nett mir ihr geredet!

_Ja genau, erinnere dich daran. Wie er durchgedreht ist, wenn einer der anderen Alphas oder Betas auch nur ansatzweise höflich zu dir war. Er war ein Monster. Vergiss das nicht._

Trotzdem war er ein Alpha gewesen, und seine Gegenwart hatte sie getröstet. _Du vermisst nicht ihn, du vermisst das Konzept eines Alphas in deinem Leben. Du vermisst Manny._

Sie konnte nicht mehr stillsitzen. Sie informierte den Arrow über ihren geplanten Ausflug und machte sich dann bereit das Motel wieder zu verlassen.

* * *

**III.**

* * *

„Lily! Dich habe ich hier ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen!" Sie umarmte den anderen Omega voller Freude. Sie hatte fast schon wieder vergessen, dass sie hier Lily war. Immerhin handelte es sich um ein anonymes Treffen, die meisten hier verwendeten falsche Namen. Nun, die meisten abgesehen von dem großen männlichen Omega, der sie gerade umarmte, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Sie war wohl nicht die Einzige, die sich in letzter Zeit einsam gefühlt hatte.

„Wie geht es dir, Ray?", wollte sie von dem Mann wissen, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatte.

Ray Palmer, Omega, Erfinder, Geschäftsmann, und Milliardär, lächelte traurig. „Es gibt mal solche Tage und mal solche. Und an solchen sage ich mir, dass Anna von mir erwarten würde, dass ich trotzdem weitermache, also mache ich weiter, versuche zu lächeln und mir eine Zukunft vorzustellen", erklärte er.

Die Anwesenheit des Begründers von_ Palmer Tech _in ihrer Selbsthilfegruppe hatte zu Beginn für ein wenig Irritation unter den Anwesenden gesorgt, doch das hatte sich schnell verflüchtigt, sobald sie Ray kennengelernt hatten. Er war herzensgut, zu allen freundlich, und für jemanden, dessen Leben gerade von einer Tragödie zerstört worden war, erstaunlich optimistisch. Sie alle liebten Ray. Wenn sie sich mit ihm eingelassen hätte anstatt mit dem anderen, dann wäre alles anders gekommen, aber Ray hielt nicht viel von Trauersex, und sie hielt nicht viel von Sex mit anderen Omegas. Und für Ray schien es sowieso nur seine verlorene Anna zu geben.

Seine Geschichte war ihrer so ähnlich. Nur, dass seine Verlobte ein Beta gewesen war und ihn trotzdem hatte verteidigen wollen, also war sie wohl noch schneller gestorben als Manny.

Sie lächelten einander noch einmal kurz an und setzten sich dann in den Kreis. Die heutige Sitzung verlief nicht viel anders als die meisten anderen. Ein paar neue Mitglieder sprachen von denjenigen, die sie bei dem Aufstand verloren hatten. Andere sprachen davon, wie es ihnen im Moment ging. Wie leer sie sich fühlten. Wie viel besser es ihnen ging. Wie sie jeden Tag überstanden. „Lily" hätte viel zu sagen gehabt, doch nicht einmal hier wagte sie das Meiste davon auszusprechen. Die Staatsanwaltschaft war sehr deutlich gewesen, was das anging. Also schwieg sie und hörte nur zu. Auch das half.

Nach der Sitzung taten sie sich am Buffet gütlich. Sofern Saft und trockene Kekse und altbackene belegte Brote als Buffet bezeichnet werden konnten. „War das Oliver Queen, der währenddessen hinten gestanden ist?", murmelte ein Beta, der sich Susan nannte, einem neuen Mitglied, das Lily noch nicht kannte, zu.

„Immerhin wurde seine Mutter ermordet", meinte der weibliche Beta, mit dem sie sprach, „Und seine Firma steht vor dem Bankrott. Warum also nicht? Verloren hat er einiges. Hat sich wohl nicht rein getraut. Vielleicht hat er Angst, dass Ray ihn aufkaufen will."

„_Queen Consolidated _steht zum Verkauf?", warf Ray interessiert ein.

Lily boxte ihn in den Arm. „Keine Arbeit hier drinnen!", mahnte sie ihn.

„Lily." Lily erstarrte, als sie diese Stimme hinter sich hörte. Sie hatte ihn nicht gerochen. Anders als sie verwendete er wohl einen Geruchshemmer, der funktionierte. Und er war hier!

Sie wich vor ihm zurück und stieß dabei gegen den Tisch mit den Keksen, Brötchen, und Getränken darauf. „Du!", zischte sie.

„Lily, ich weiß, dass du wütend auf mich bist, aber es tut mir leid!", jammerte er und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, „Bitte verzeih mir!"

Für einen Moment war sie versucht, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, was diese Hand das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte, mir ihr getan hatte. „Verschwinde!", verkündete sie, „Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!"

„Aber Lily, Baby, das, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, wird nie wieder passieren, das schwöre ich!", beharrte er.

„Du hast gehört, was sie gesagt hat! Lass sie in Ruhe!", sagte Susan und stellte sich zwischen Lily und den Alpha. Dessen Nüstern blähten sich. „Das hier geht dich nichts an, Susan!", meinte er warnend.

„Wenn ein Omega nein sagt, dann heißt es auch nein", erwiderte Susan, „Verschwinde!"

„Verdammter Beta!", knurrte er und stieß Susan zur Seite. Lily schrie auf und sprang auf den Tisch, rannte über diesen, sprang hinunter, und hechtete weiter in Richtung Türe. Mehrere Betas hatten sich um den Alpha gedrängt und versuchten ihn aufzuhalten, doch er stieß sie alle zur Seite. „Lily!", rief er und setzte ihr nach.

Lily lief vor Schreck gegen die geschlossene Türe. _Verdammt, wer hat die zugemacht?! _Panisch zog sie an der Klinke und blickte sich um. Der Alpha hatte sich fast erreicht, doch dann schob sich Ray Palmer zwischen sie beide. „Hey, Kumpel, wie wäre es, wenn du dich beruhigst", meinte er und legte dem Alpha seine Hand auf die Brust.

Für einen Moment schien es zu funktionieren. Die Nüstern des Alphas blähten sich, und er starrte Ray an. Doch dann stieß er Ray rüde zur Seite und meinte: „Halt dich raus, Schätzchen."

Lily bekam die verdammte Türe endlich auf und rannte weiter, doch sie wusste, dass er hinter ihr her war. In der Selbsthilfegruppe waren heute keine anderen Alphas gewesen. Es gab niemanden, der ihr zur Hilfe kommen würde, niemanden, der….

Jemand packte sie und zerrte sie zur Seite, jemand in Grün. Sie blinzelte zwei Mal erstaunt und sah dann, wie sich der Arrow vor sie stellte und mit gespannten Bogen auf den Alpha zielte. „Keinen Schritt weiter!", verkündete er autoritär.

Der Alpha hielt einen Moment inne. Hinter seiner Stirn schien es zu arbeiten. Doch dann gewann offenbar seine Besessenheit die Oberhand. „Gib mir meinen Omega!", verkündete er und rannte los. Und der Arrow feuerte seinen angelegten Pfeil auf ihn ab.

* * *

**IV.**

* * *

Besessene Alphas ließen sich traditionell von so etwas lächerlichen wie einem Pfeil nicht aufhalten. Abgesehen davon, dass Oliver geschworen hatte nicht mehr zu töten, und er wusste, dass Laurel alles andere als begeistert wäre, wenn er den Mann, auf den ihr bevorstehender Prozess abzielte, unter die Erde bringen würde, und er deswegen nicht schoss um zu töten. Immerhin sollte ein Pfeil ausreichen um selbst einen wütenden Alpha ein wenig zu verlangsamen. Normalerweise.

Doch scheinbar nicht, wenn der besagte Alpha gerade dabei war in die Brunft zu verfallen. _Toll. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich einen Pfeil von mit Sedativen mitgenommen! _Er schlug nach seinem Angreifer und fragte sich, was wohl passieren würde, wenn er diesem Kerl das Mirakuru-Gegenmittel verabreichen würde. Vermutlich nichts, was ihnen besonders viel helfen würde.

Der Omega hatte ja auch unbedingt an einen Ort gehen müssen, an dem er öfter ging! Weil kein Ex jemals auf die Idee kommen würde dort nach seiner weggelaufenen Freundin zu suchen, wo sie sich immer wieder mal aufhielt! Aber darüber konnte er sich immer noch später ärgern, im Moment musste er den wahnsinnigen Alpha loswerden und den verängstigen Omega retten, der Angstausdünstungen produzierte und immer wieder mal aufschrie, was keine angenehme Hintergrundmusik für den Kampf lieferte.

Oliver wehrte einen versuchten Angriff nach dem anderen ab, schlug von Unten und von Oben auf den Alpha ein, und schließlich rammte er ihn den Bogen mitten ins Gesicht, woraufhin die Nase des anderen Alphas brach, was diesen erbost aufschreien ließ, aber zumindest dazu brachte zurückzuwanken. Einen Fußtritt später wurde der verrückte Alpha den Gang nach Hinten geschleudert, Oliver schnappte sich Katherine, nahm sie an der Hand und rannte mit ihr ins Freie. Dort angekommen, schoss er einen Pfeil auf das nächste Dach, legte seinen Arm um Katherine, und glitt mit ihr nach Oben in die oberen Etagen von Starling City.

Dann nahm er die Omega-Frau Huckepack und rannte mir ihr über die Dächer der Stadt. Erst nachdem er der Meinung war genug Abstand zwischen sie beide und den zurückgewiesenen Verehrer gebracht zu haben, setzte er Katherine wieder ab.

„Woher wusste er von der Selbsthilfegruppe?", wollte er von seiner Schutzbefohlenen wissen.

„Da haben wir uns kennengelernt", erklärte der Omega.

Natürlich. Damit hätte er rechnen müssen, oder? „Und Sie sind nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass er Ihnen dort vielleicht auflauern könnte?!", fuhr Oliver sie wütend an.

„Ich dachte … ich dachte, dass er nicht denken würde, dass ich so blöd sein könnte!", verteidigte sich die traumatisierte Frau.

„Offenbar sind Sie so blöd!", blaffte Oliver sie an.

„Ich … ich…." Und dann begann sie zu weinen und zu schluchzen. _Na toll. Wenn ich Laurel das nächste Mal sehe, dann werde ich ihr was erzählen, soviel ist sicher!_

* * *

**V.**

* * *

„Sie sind nicht mein Anwalt", stellte Jeremiah fest, als er aufblickte. Man hatte ihn rüde aus seiner Zelle im Polizeirevier gezerrt und ihm erzählt, dass sein Anwalt ihn sehen wollte. Er hatte diese Geschichte von Anfang an bezweifelt – seit Jahren konnte er sich keine eigenen Anwälte mehr leisten, und die vom Gericht bestellten hatten es selten eilig sich blicken zu lassen. Und nun stand ein Mann vor ihm, den er in seinem Leben noch nie gesehen hatte.

Schlimmer noch, seine Nase führte in noch mehr in die Irre als sonst. Er konnte nicht wirklich feststellen, ob der Mann ihm gegenüber ein Alpha oder ein Beta war.

„Sixth Claw Jerry", stellte der Mann fest, „Wir haben gemeinsame Freunde."

Das behaupteten unheimliche Typen in Anzügen, die uneingeladen bei einem auftauchten und sich für den Anwalt ausgaben, in Filmen und Fernsehserien auch immer. Jeremiah hätte nur nie gedacht, dass sie das im echten Leben auch tun würden.

„Ich verstehe und bin nicht interessiert", behauptete er schnell. Das schien ihm die einzig kluge Antwort zu sein.

„Nicht einmal dann, wenn wir Sie hier rausholen und Ihnen Rache an Laurel Lance, dem Arrow, der Canary, und deren Freunden ermöglichen?", hielt der fremde Mann dagegen.

Jeremiah musterte ihn misstrauisch. Der Kerl könnte nur bluffen, aber er kam ihn doch irgendwie erstaunlich gut informiert vor. „Und warum sollten Sie mir helfen wollen?", wollte er wissen, „Was haben die Ihnen getan? Und wer sind Sie eigentlich?"

Der Mann im Anzug lächelte und nahm Jeremiah gegenüber Platz. „Sie kannten eventuell einiger meiner Brüder", erklärte er, „Sebastian ist leider von uns gegangen, aber sein Name lebt weiter. Genau wie sein Traum. Sie dürfen mich gerne Bruder Blood nennen."

* * *

_A/N: Ich glaube es gab mal eine Fortsetzung um die Bruderschaft des Blutes in Comic- oder Romanform, die ignoriere ich jetzt aber einfach mal. Immerhin ist mein Verse sowieso ein AU, was auch der Grund dafür ist, warum manche der Streitpunkte zwischen Oliver und Roy bekannt klingen, weil sie diese so in diesem Verse einfach bisher noch nicht wirklich durchgearbeitet haben, da Oliver viel unwilliger ist Roy in Gefahr zu bringen als im Canon._

_Reviews?_


	3. Sturm

**Sturm**

* * *

**I.**

* * *

Es war gar nicht so leicht gewesen den hysterischen Omega wieder zu beruhigen. Oliver war sowieso schon nicht besonders gut darin andere zu trösten, und wenn er wütend war, war er noch schlechter darin. Und er war wütend. Er war wütend, weil sich jemand, den er beschützte, bewusst einer unnötigen Gefahr ausgesetzt hatte, was alles unnötig verkomplizierte. Aber er war auch wütend auf sich selbst, ein Teil von ihm konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass er das alles hätte voraussehen müssen, dass er sich umfassender über Katherines Situation hätte informieren müssen und ihr hätte verbieten müssen zu diesem Treffen zu gehen. Oder zumindest die ganze Zeit über bei ihr hätte sein müssen um dem Triaden-Alpha so keine Chance zu geben an sie heran zu kommen.

Er wusste, dass Wut und das Nachgrübeln über vergangene Fehler sie nicht weiterbrachten. Aber lautes Schluchzen tat das auch nicht. _Schrei sie nicht an, wenn du sie anschreist, regst du sie nur noch mehr auf. Du musst sie irgendwie beruhigen. Sie steht unter Schock. Sie hat gedacht, dass sie ihren Entführer erneut in die Hände fällt. Im Moment sind Alphas für sie das Feindbild, und du bist ein Alpha._

„Katherine, Katherine, hören Sie, wir müssen von hier weg, und Sie müssen sich dringend beruhigen", erklärte Oliver möglichst ruhig, aber das half gar nichts. Wenn sie zumindest leise weinen würde! Vielleicht musste er zu härteren Mitteln greifen um zu ihr durchzudringen.

„Wir sind hier sind noch nicht sicher, er ist immer noch hinter uns her!", bellte er, und das brachte den Omega auch tatsächlich zum verstummen. Katherine sah ihn erschrocken an, nickte dann langsam, und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Die flossen zwar noch weiter, aber zumindest schluchzte sie nicht mehr.

„Da er Ihren Geruch aufgenommen hat, können wir nicht riskieren, dass Sie zurück in Ihr Motel gehen. Oder alleine bleiben. Wir müssen zusammenbleiben und untertauchen", erklärte er schnell, „Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

Es bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit sich stattdessen an die Polizei zu wenden – Korruption hin oder her, es wäre vermutlich klüger genau das zu tun, aber nun ja, Oliver war nicht gerade dafür bekannt die klügeren Dinge zu tun, und nach allem, was er bisher mitbekommen hatte, galt das für seine Schutzbefohlene ebenso. Unüberraschenderweise nickte sie, und presste sich dann eine Hand auf den Mund um sich still zu halten, was aber nur teilweise erfolgreich war, weil sie offenbar Schluckauf bekommen hatte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie stank wie ein Iltis - jeder in der näheren Umgebung würde wissen, dass ein Omega in Panik direkt vor der Haustüre zu finden war. Sie brauchten wirklich dringend Geruchshemmer, wenn sie untertauchen wollten.

Wobei Untertauchen ein gutes Stichwort war. Wo genau sollten sie hin? Wenn er sie mit ins Hauptquartier nahm, riskierte er, dass ihre Operationsbasis von der Triade gefunden wurde. Es musste also eine Alternative her. Ihm kam eine wirklich schlechte Idee, die aber vielleicht sogar funktionieren könnte, und dann hielt er Katherine prüfend seine Hand entgegen und fragte: „Können wir weiter?"

Katherines Hände wurden immer noch auf ihren Mund gepresst, und ihre Augen weiteten sich beim Anblick seiner Hand, bevor sie ihn finster anstarrt. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er Sie bekommt. Ich beschütze Sie", versicherte ihr Oliver, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie angebrüllt habe. Was passiert ist, war nicht Ihre Schuld, es war meine. Lassen Sie es mich wieder gut machen, lassen Sie zu, dass ich Sie rette."

Katherine zögerte noch einen Moment, dann nahm sie eine ihrer Hände von ihrem Mund und streckte diese nach seiner wartenden Hand aus.

* * *

**II.**

* * *

„Es ist in Ordnung. Im Moment wohnt hier niemand mehr", versicherte ihr der Arrow. Was Einbruch trotzdem nicht entschuldigte, das war zumindest ihre Meinung, aber hier sollten sie für den Moment wenigstens sicher sein. Keiner würde auf die Idee kommen ausgerechnet hier nach ihr zu suchen.

Der Arrow hatte sie zur Villa der Queens gebracht, und hatte diese mit einer Selbstsicherheit betreten, als würde er das jeden Tag tun. Sie fragte sich, was Oliver Queen von ihrem kleinen Ausflug in sein Heim halten würde, ob er hier nun immer noch lebte oder nicht. Auf jeden Fall fühlte sie sich hier fehl am Platz. Das hier war eindeutig eine „Reiche Leute-Welt", also der letzte Ort, an den sie gehörte.

Der Arrow dirigierte sie zum Badezimmer (woher er wohl wusste, wo es lag?), und wies sie an sich zu waschen und behauptete, dass sie Geruchshemmer und Deckgerüche im Badezimmerschrank finden würde. Hatte er sich, nachdem die Queens hier ausgezogen waren, etwa hier heimlich einquartiert? Das kam ihr doch alles sehr verdächtig vor. Zumindest schrie er sie nicht mehr an und machte ihre keine Vorwürfe mehr. Er hatte sich sogar entschuldigt, und er sprach nicht mehr mit dieser schlecht verstellten bissigen Stimme mit ihr, sondern mit seiner normalen Stimme, die eigentlich ganz freundlich klang.

Trotzdem war sie der Meinung, dass er immer noch wütend auf sie war. Sie konnte es riechen, und sie konnte es sehen, seine Körperhaltung war alles andere als entspannt. Sie hatte in ihren Leben schmerzhaft lernen müssen die Körperhaltung von Alphas immer im Auge zu behalten und diese zu deuten gelernt. Das hatte sie schon öfter von so manchem blauen Auge bewahrt, und ihr zuletzt mit IHM vermutlich sogar das Leben gerettet. Nein, der Arrow konnte sie nicht täuschen, sie kannte seine wahren Gedanken über sie, aber sie glaubte ihm auch, dass er sie beschützen wollte. Immerhin war er gekommen um sie zu retten und hatte gegen den Alpha gekämpft. Er mochte sie für dumm, albern, und eine Schlampe halten, aber sein Ehrgefühl schien von ihm zu fordern sie zu beschützen. Offenbar war er einer dieser altmodischen Alphas, die dachten, es wäre ihre Pflicht Schwächere zu beschützen. Vielleicht tat er das anders als Laurel Lance nicht aus Idealismus heraus, sondern wegen seiner Alpha-Ehre, doch einem geschenkten Gaul hatte man anzunehmen und nicht sein Gebiss zu kontrollieren.

Sie nahm an, dass ihr Geruch den Arrow fast in den Wahnsinn treiben musste. Wenn sie nur halb so sehr nach Angst stank, wie sie sich ängstigte, müsste man das noch am anderen Ende der Stadt riechen. Und ER könnte ihrer Geruchspur folgen – der Arrow hatte recht, es war an der Zeit dafür zu sorgen, dass sie anders roch.

Aber … keiner ihrer Alphas hatte es gemocht, wenn sie ihren Geruch gedämpft hatte. Schon ihr Vater war der Meinung gewesen, dass ein „verdammter Omega wie ein Omega zu riechen hat", und hatte sie verprügelt und ihre Hemmer und ihre Parfums zerstört, nachdem sie nach Flieder und nach jugendlichen Beta-Jungen duftend von einem Date heimgekommen war. Ihre Alphas waren da nicht anders gewesen, für sie hatte es nichts Süßeres gegeben als ihren natürlichen Omega-Geruch. Vielleicht zögerte sie deswegen diesen zu verschleiern. Sie wusste, dass es dumm war. Manny war nicht mehr da, er würde es niemals erfahren, und wenn er irgendwo war, wo er mitbekam, was sie tat, dann müsste er sie inzwischen sowieso hassen, weil sie so kurz nach seinem Tod mit einem anderen Alpha ins Bett gestiegen war.

Im Badezimmerschrank fand sie tatsächlich, was der Arrow prophezeit hatte. Sie benutzte den Geruchshemmer, und sprühte sich dann mit Beta-Duft ein, wie der Arrow es wollte. Dann begab sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm, was in einem so großen Haus gar nicht so leicht war. _Wer braucht nur so viele Zimmer?, _wunderte sie sich. Sie fand den Arrow in der Eingangshalle, er war gerade am telefonieren.

„Ja, danke, aber wir kommen schon zurecht. Ich wollte nur, dass du auf dem Laufenden bist", sagte er gerade und legte dann auf. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und schnupperte. „Besser", befand er, „Die Staatsanwaltschaft weiß, was passiert ist. Miss Lance wird ihren Vater informieren, und die Polizei wird nach dem Alpha suchen. Diesmal hat er Sie vor Zeugen angegriffen. Das sollte reichen um ihn bis zum Prozess einzusperren. Bis sie ihn haben, bleiben wir untergetaucht."

Sie nickte. Das hörte sich gut an. Vernünftig. Erfolgsversprechend. Sie glaubte kein bisschen daran, dass es so ablaufen würde.

Der Arrow musterte sie besorgt. „Sie sehen erschöpft aus", stellte er fest, „Sie sollten sich etwas hinlegen, damit Sie neue Kräfte sammeln können. Nehmen Sie das Schlafzimmer rechts gegenüber vom Bad." Der Arrow schien wirklich einiges über dieses Haus zu wissen. Warum sie ausgerechnet dieses Schlafzimmer nehmen sollte, hätte sie schon gerne gewusst, doch sie fragte nicht nach, sondern begab sich dorthin.

Das Schlafzimmer schien einer jüngeren weiblichen Person gehört zu haben, was vermutlich der Grund war, warum der Arrow sie hierhin geschickt hatte, auch wenn die letzte Bewohnerin ein Alpha gewesen war. Es lag aber auch ein Hauch von Omega-Geruch in der Luft. Vielleicht hatte der Arrow ja deswegen angenommen, dass sie sich hier wohl fühlen würde. In Wahrheit war es aber der Alpha-Geruch, der sie tröstete. Er war nicht maskulin und aggressiv, sondern nur tröstlich.

Sie krabbelte in das mit teuren Bettzeug überzogene Himmelbett und war wenige Momente später eingeschlafen.

* * *

**III.**

* * *

Laurel erreichte den Tatort und wurde von Frank Pike begrüßt. „Laurel, was treibt dich denn hierher?", wollte er von ihr wissen, kaum, dass er sie sah. Sie sah sich kurz um und stellte fest, dass die meisten anderen Polizisten nicht in Hörweite waren und winkte dem Beta zu sich. „Dieser Vorfall hier steht in Zusammenhang mit einem meiner heikleren Fälle", erklärte sie, „Der Angriff galt meinen Starzeugen. Sie ist in Sicherheit, aber wenn das so bleiben soll, müssen wir den Kerl erwischen, der hinter ihr her ist."

Pike nickte verständnisvoll. „Glaub mir, wenn wir ihn kriegen, bekommt er einiges an Ärger. Er hat mindestens sechs Personen angegriffen, darunter auch zwei Omegas", meinte er, „Alphas wie der sind zum Kotzen."

Er wusste, dass er solche Dinge vor ihr sagen konnte, da sie seiner Meinung war, was das anging. Jemand, der den eigenen Geschlechtsgenossen einen schlechten Ruf verschaffte, war ihr genauso ein Dorn im Auge wie den Betas und Omegas. „Haben wir denn eine brauchbare Beschreibung?", wollte sie wissen, „Oder eine Ahnung, wo er hin ist?"

Pike zuckte die Schultern. „Ich nehme an, er sucht deinen Zeugen, aber wir werden unser Bestes tun um ihn zu finden", meinte er. Nur leider wusste er nichts von der Beteiligung der Triade an dieser ganzen Sache. Und vielleicht wäre es auch besser, wenn er davon vorläufig nichts erfuhr. Solange er dachte, dass er nur einen potentiellen Omega-Vergewaltiger suchte, wäre er motiviert, wenn er aber von dessen Verbindung zur Triade erfuhr, wäre er vermutlich der Meinung, dass eine Verhaftung zu nichts führen würde.

„Haltet mich auf den Laufenden", bat sie dann, „Kann ich mit einigen der Zeugen sprechen? Vielleicht können die mir etwas sagen, das mir weiterhilft."

„Bedien dich", meinte Pike, „Aber ich denke, dass sie uns alles gesagt haben, was sie wissen."

Laurel nickte und sah sich dann um. Die meisten Zeugen waren Betas, die nahe einer Ambulanz standen und sich mit ein paar Polizisten unterhielten. Dann sah sie den Omega. Er fiel auf, weil er sich kleiner machte als er war, während er sich gegen die Außenwand des Gebäudes lehnte, in dem der Angriff stattgefunden hatte, und weil er um einiges verstörter wirkte als die Betas, die eher wütend zu sein schienen. Laurel ging zu ihm hinüber. _Himmel, das ist Ray Palmer!, _wurde ihr klar, als sie vor ihm stehen blieb. „Hallo, ich bin Laurel Lance von der Staatsanwaltschaft", sagte sie.

Der Omega nickte ihr zu, doch der verstörte Ausdruck verschwand nicht wirklich aus seinen Augen. „Werden Sie ihn kriegen?", wollte er wissen, „Glauben Sie Lily geht es gut?"

_Lily also, ja? _„Lily ist in Sicherheit", versicherte sie dem Mann schnell, „Was alles andere angeht, wir werden unser Bestes tun."

„Er war einer von uns, wissen Sie? Wir dachten, er wäre wie wir. Dass auch er einen Verlust erlitten hätte. Dass er unseren Schmerz verstehen würde. Aber das vorhin, das war keiner von uns. Das war ein Monster, wie einer von Slade Wilsons Soldaten", sagte Ray Palmer.

„Vielleicht hat er ja einen Verlust erlitten und sich gerade deswegen auf Lily fixiert", meinte Laurel.

Der Omega sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich sage das nicht um einen anderen Alpha zu verteidigen", betonte sie schnell, „Ich sage das, um Ihnen eine Erklärung anzubieten. Slade Wilsons Soldaten waren Monster, denen ging es um Zerstörung und Unterwerfung. Das hier aber war etwas anderes, etwas persönliches, häuslicheres, ein Alpha, der denkt sein Omega würde ihm die Liebe verweigern, die ihm zusteht."

Palmer schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Dass es da heutzutage noch gibt. Dass keiner einschreitet", murmelte er, „Was spielt es für eine Rolle, warum es geschieht, es sollte gar nicht erst geschehen. Solche Alphas sollten aufgehalten werden, bevor sie anderen weh tun können."

„Wir versuchen unser Bestes", meinte Laurel.

„Aber der Arrow war derjenige, der aufgetaucht ist um Lily zu retten", meinte der Omega, „Nicht die Polizei." Laurel wusste nicht, wie sie erklären sollte, dass das im Grunde ihre Schuld war. Stattdessen erkundigte sie sich nach Informationen über den Angreifer.

„Ich habe der Polizei alles gesagt, was ich weiß", meinte Ray Palmer, „George war nie auffällig. Er war immer sehr gepflegt und hat selten über sich gesprochen, er hat es vorgezogen zuzuhören. Sein Geruch war nicht auffällig. Alpha eben, mit einem Hauch von Wok-Gemüse. Er hat immer gesagt, er kocht gerne."

„Danke", meinte Laurel, „Sie haben mir sehr weitergeholfen, Dr. Palmer."

„Ach ja?" Der Omega wirkte verwirrt, doch Laurel achtete nicht darauf, sondern war schon wieder im Aufbruch begriffen. Es gab in der ganzen Stadt genau zwei China-Restaurants, die in näheren Zusammenhang mit der Triade standen. Damit hatte sie einen Ansatz.

Sie angelte ihr Handy aus der Tasche. „John? Ist Felicity schon zurück? Nein, ich habe auf jeden Fall eine Spur. Da Oliver beschäftigt ist, könnten das vielleicht stattdessen wir beide erledigen."

* * *

**IV.**

* * *

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, wenn ich dir das so sage, aber du solltest nicht hier draußen sein", meinte John Diggle zu Laurel, während sie das China-Restaurant vor ihnen mit Nachtsichtgeräten im Auge behielten, „Sara ist die Kämpferin von euch beiden. Sie verprügelt die Schurken, die du dann einsperrst."

„Reg dich ab, das hier ist nur eine Aufklärungsmission. Sobald wir wissen, wo dieser George Li zu finden ist, informieren wir meinen Vater, und dann wird er verhaftet. Das hier ist keine Team Arrow-Aktion, zumindest nicht wirklich. Aber falls es Ärger geben sollte, dann bin ich durchaus in der Lage mich zu verteidigen", erwiderte Laurel unbeeindruckt.

„Ich zweifle nicht an deiner Fähigkeit Alpha-Kämpfe zu gewinnen, Laurel. Nur an der Weisheit des Herumschleichens an potentiell gefährlichen Orten …. Hey, warte mal, ist das etwa … Nun, ich weiß nichts von deinem George Li, aber der Mann, der da gerade in das Restaurant gegangen ist, ist allgemein bekannt als Roter Drache-Yang, er ist einer der gefürchtetsten chinesischen Auftragskiller. Argus ist ihm seit Jahrzehnten auf der Spur", erklärte John aufgeregt, „Wenn er in Starling City ist, dann kann das nichts Gutes zu bedeuten haben. Das hier ist gerade eine Nummer größer geworden."

„Roter Drache? Wie der Große Rote Drache? Der mit dem Gebiss seiner Großmutter?", wunderte sich Laurel.

„Du solltest wissen, dass Thomas Harris' Romane sehr genau recherchiert sind", gab John zurück, „Aber dieser Rote Drache hier wird sich kaum von der Liebe zu einem blinden Omega zähmen lassen."

„Eigentlich wollte er sie bei lebendigen Leibe verbrennen und …."

„Laurel!"

„Schon gut. Ich meine ja nur, wenn der für einen Roman aus den 80ern die Inspiration war, sollte er dann nicht schon ein alter Mann sein?", kam Laurels auf Thema zurück.

„Keiner weiß das, weil er niemals geschnappt wurde, Laurel. Und es tut auch nichts zur Sache. Der Rote Drache-Yang ist sehr gefährlich, verstehst du? Du solltest also lieber dringend gehen, während ich Lyla über das alles hier informiere. Und es ist wirklich wichtig, dass du nicht versuchst die Heldin zu spielen, okay? Dieser Mann hat mehr Leute auf den Gewissen als Malcolm Merlyn und Slades Armee zusammen. Wenn er sich mit China White oder sonst jemand Wichtigen von der Triade trifft, dann…" John holte tief Luft, was Laurel nutzte um ihn zu unterbrechen.

„… dann ist das hier eine wirklich große Sache. Ich habe schon verstanden. Und du kannst keine kleine Staatsanwältin gebrauchen, die dir rein pfuscht", meinte sie, „Geschlagener Omega hin oder her."

John seufzte. „Es tut mir wirklich leid um deinen Fall, Laurel. Aber wenn es uns gelingt den Roten Drachen zu verhaften, dann kannst du das vielleicht zu den Anklagepunkten gegen George Li hinzufügen - _Kontakt zu legendären Auftragskiller._ Deiner Zeugin wird nichts passieren. Oliver ist bei ihr, oder?", sagte er.

Wenn sie das nur so sehr beruhigen würde, wie es sollte. Ein besessener Alpha konnte überaus gefährlich sein, und Ray Palmer hatte recht: Man musste so jemanden aufhalten. Es kam ihr falsch war seine Verhaftung zu verschieben, nur weil jemand aufgetaucht war, der wegen seiner Missetaten berühmter war. George Li war nur ein kleines Rädchen in einer kriminellen Organisation, das seinen Omega missbraucht und misshandelt hatte, aber das bedeute noch lange nicht, dass man ihn deswegen davon kommen lassen sollte!

Aber immerhin gab es noch immer das andere China-Restaurant.

„Du hast recht", sagte sie also, „ich werde dich hier dein Ding machen lassen und dir nicht im Weg stehen." Mehr versprach sie ihm nicht.

„Danke vielmals", meinte John dazu, und fischte dann sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche. Laurel spazierte davon, zurück zu ihrem Motorrad, und fuhr dann los in die Richtung des anderen China-Restaurants in China Town, das sie sich hatte ansehen wollen. Was konnte es schon schaden einen Blick darauf zu werfen?

* * *

**V.**

* * *

Er erkannte sie sofort. Die Gestalt stieg von ihrem Motorrad, und er stürzte sich auf sie, und ließ ihr keine Chance. Sie kämpfte gut. Das hier war nicht nur ein Alpha, sondern ein Alpha, der gelernt hatte, wie man sich verteidigte. Ein Alpha, der sich genug im Griff hatte um Alpha-Kämpfe nicht zu beginnen, dafür aber zu beenden. Doch das alles nützte nichts, wenn man dem neuen verbesserten Sixth Claw-Jerry gegenüberstand. Laurel Lance hatte keine Chance gegen ihn.

Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er wieder auf freien Fuß war. Das alles hatte er Bruder Blood zu verdanken, wer hätte das gedacht? Natürlich verachtete er diese Halbwesen der Bruderschaft des Blutes, was er sie auch hatte wissen lassen. Besonders als dieser Bruder Blood damit angefangen hatte ihm zu erzählen, wie ähnlich sie sich doch wären.

„Ich bin nicht wie ihr! Ich bin ein Alpha, ein echter Alpha!", hatte er getobt und dem Halbwesen ins Gesicht gespukt.

„Tatsächlich, Jeremiah, bist du mehr wie wir, als du einsehen möchtest", hatte der falsche Anwalt ruhig erwidert, „Siehst du, dank deiner Ähnlichkeit mit uns, können wir dir das zurück geben, was dir genommen worden ist."

Das hatte Jeremiah dann doch zum Zuhören gebracht. „Es war die Bruderschaft des Blutes, die von Slade Wilson beauftragt worden ist, eine funktionierende Version des Mirakuru zu entwickeln", hatte Bruder Blood ihm berichtet, „Unsere ersten Tests haben viele Tote gefordert, bis wir das Serum an unseren eigenen Mitgliedern ausprobiert haben. Die ersten Mirakuru-Soldaten waren keine Alphas, es waren Alpha-Betas und Beta-Alphas, wir waren es, die die Auswirkungen des Serums überlebt haben, und dadurch konnten wir feststellen, was nötig ist um es zu stabilisieren. Die verbesserte Formel ist verloren, doch wir haben immer noch die, der wir unsere ersten Soldaten zu verdanken hatten. Und du, Jeremiah, bist uns gerade ähnlich genug, dass es bei dir noch funktionieren könnte."

Jeremiah hatte gewusst, was die Missgeburt ihm da unterstellte. Dass er so wäre wie Seinesgleichen, dass sich diejenigen, die Alpha in seinen Führerschein und seinen Pass geschrieben hatten, geirrt hatten. „Ich bin ein Alpha", hatte er geknurrt.

„Ja, aber du hast gerade noch genug Beta in dir um eine weitere Dosis Mirakuru zu überleben", hatte Bruder Blood erwidert, und alles in Jeremiah hatte weiter protestieren wollen, doch zugleich hatte sich alles in ihm danach gesehnt wieder zu dem zu werden, was er sein sollte. Er hatte sich danach gesehnt, das, was ihm genommen worden war, wieder zurückzubekommen.

Und nun hatte er es wieder. Alles, was es gebraucht hatte, war eine Spritze gewesen, ein falscher Tod, den er schon einmal durchlitten hatte und der ihn deswegen nicht erschreckte, und einen Ausbruch. Es interessierte ihn nicht, warum die AB-Bruderschaft gerade ihn zum Instrument ihrer Rache gemacht hatte, oder warum Bruder Blood und seine Freunde sich das Serum nicht selbst spritzten, alles was ihn interessierte, war seine Rache, und nun war er gerade dabei sie zu bekommen.

„Keine Sorge, Miss Lance", flötete er der bewusstlosen Gestalt zu, „Dieses Mal werde ich Sie benutzen um genug Ihrer Freunde zusammenzutragen um euch alle auf einmal töten zu können."

* * *

_A/N: Ja, es gibt eine relativ große Anzahl von Spielern in dieser Fic, was aber Absicht ist, und manche von denen hängen mehr miteinander zusammen, als im Moment offensichtlich ist._

_Nächstes Mal gibt es ein paar bekannte Gesichter zurück in Starling und einige Überraschungen mehr._

_Reviews?_


	4. Abwehr

**Abwehr**

* * *

**I.**

* * *

Oliver fand keine Ruhe. Zumindest schien sich Katherine einigermaßen beruhigt zu haben. Er konnte ihre Panik und Angst nicht mehr riechen, und wenn er vor Theas Zimmer stehen blieb und lauschte, dann konnte er Schlafgeräusche hören. Er wusste nicht, ob das bedeutete, dass sie sich sicher genug fühlte um zu schlafen, oder ob sie einfach vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen war. Eigentlich sollte es egal sein, doch ein Teil von ihm wollte, dass sie ihm genug vertraute um in seiner Gegenwart beruhigt schlafen zu können.

_Aber sind wir hier überhaupt sicher? _Das war die Frage, nicht wahr? Die Villa der Queens war mit Sicherheit nicht der erste Ort, an dem der Alpha nach seinem weggelaufenen Omega suchen würde, aber es war nicht auszuschließen, dass er trotzdem hierher kommen würde. Es wäre immerhin nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand in diese Villa eindrang um jemand anderen etwas anzutun. _Es ist richtig hier auszuziehen. Ohne Thea und ohne Mom gibt es hier nur schlechte Erinnerungen. _Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sich die Villa nicht mehr leisten konnte. Aber als Versteck war sie zumindest noch zu gebrauchen.

Er hasste es nur die Füße still zu halten. Eigentlich sollte er dort draußen sein und sollte den brutalen Alpha jagen anstatt sich von ihm jagen zu lassen! Aber er konnte Katherine nicht alleine lassen. Also hatte er versucht Diggle anzurufen, doch dieser hatte nicht abgehoben, und Felicity war noch immer in Central City. Laurel war damit beschäftigt die offizielle Suche nach dem verrückten Alpha zu koordinieren. Und Roy konnte er kaum fragen, nicht wahr?

_Das wäre alles viel einfacher, wenn Sara noch hier wäre. _Sara als Kollegin, Freundin, und Gefährtin an seiner Seite zu haben, hatte alles so viel einfacher gemacht. Und sie hatte auch gewusst, wie man mit Omegas umging. Wenn Sara noch hier wäre, dann hätte sich Laurel vermutlich gar nicht erst an Oliver gewandt, sondern stattdessen an ihre Schwester. Und sie hätte damit recht getan. Sara hatte das alles zu diesem Zeitpunkt sicherlich bereits gelöst gehabt.

_Aber Sara ist nicht hier. Du bist hier. Du musst das hier lösen. Vergiss nicht, das hier soll Übung für dich sein. Du sollst lernen besser mit Omegas umzugehen. _Doch genau darauf legte Oliver eigentlich keinen Wert. Anstatt Zeit mit Katherine zu verbringen, wäre es viel einfacher ihre Probleme zu lösen, indem er denjenigen, der dafür verantwortlich war, verprügelte oder sogar tötete. _Aber das tust du nicht mehr, erinnerst du dich? Du hast es bei Tommys Grab geschworen. Und du hast sogar Slade verschont, den Mörder deiner Mutter. _Aber Slade war ein alter Freund gewesen, der von einer Droge in den Wahnsinn getrieben worden war. Slade hätte seine Hand niemals gegen einen Omega erhoben, nicht einmal unter Drogen-Einfluss. Er war hinter anderen Alphas her gewesen und am Ende Felicity. Roy war von der Bruderschaft des Blutes entführt worden und nicht getötet worden, sondern nur zu einem Mirakuru-Soldaten gemacht worden. Dieser Alpha war anders, er vergriff sich an den Schwächeren, weil er es konnte. Oliver wollte ihm weh tun. Und wenn jemand den Tod verdient hätte, dann doch wohl er!

_Aber wenn ich das wirklich denke, dann ist es vielleicht sogar ganz gut, dass ich nicht nach ihm suche, sondern an meinen Schützling gefesselt bin. _Es war ja vielleicht eine gute Sache, aber vor allem war es anstrengend. Er nahm an dem Fußende der Treppe in der Eingangshalle Platz und starrte die Eingangstüre finster an. Nichts tun war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.

* * *

**II.**

* * *

Bevor Argus das China-Restaurant stürmen konnte, explodierte es. John konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. _Und diesmal hatte Waller gar nicht vor, dass alles mit einer Drohne zu beenden! _„Behaltet die Ausgänge im Auge. Vielleicht ist es ein Ablenkungsmanöver!", befahl Lyla, „Johnny, du bleibst hier, während wir uns das näher ansehen. Wenn du jemand bemerkst, der sich davon stehlen will…"

„… dann lasse ich nicht zu, dass er damit Erfolg hat", vervollständigte John den Satz des Betas.

„Genau." Und dann war Lyla auch schon wieder weg. John ersparte es sich ihr hinterher zu rufen, dass sie vorsichtig sein sollte. Sie würde vorsichtig sein, sie wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand. Sie beschützte nicht mehr nur ihr eigenes Leben. Trotzdem wäre es John natürlich lieber, wenn sie in ihrem Zustand überhaupt nicht mehr in potentielle Gefahrensituationen geraten würde, doch er hütete sich das auszusprechen, immerhin wollte er sich nicht wie ein altmodischer Alpha anhören. Er musste lernen seiner Gefährtin zu vertrauen, in ihre Fähigkeiten zu vertrauen. Immerhin war es der Mangel an gegenseitigem Vertrauen gewesen, der sie das erste Mal auseinander gebracht hatte. Dieses Mal würde es anders laufen. Zumindest hoffte er das.

„John!" John fuhr erschrocken herum und hätte die Person, die hinter ihm stand, fast erschossen. „Sara!" Sie war nicht alleine. Neben ihr stand Nyssa al Ghul. Beide Frauen rochen nach nichts und hatten sich so leise an ihn angeschlichen, dass er nichts mitbekommen hatte. Aber immerhin waren sie ausgebildete Assassinen.

John versuchte seinen Schrecken zu überspielen, als er fragte: „Habt ihr gleich die ganze Liga mitgebracht? Was macht ihr hier?"

Sara Lance und Nyssa al Ghul wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick. Es war die Art von Blick, die John oft mit Lyla wechselte, und die Art von Blick, die er ab und zu Oliver und Laurel immer noch wechseln sah. Immerhin schien Saras Entscheidung zur Liga der Assassinen zurückzukehren auch etwas Positives mit sich gebracht zu haben. John freute sich für sie, trotzdem wäre es ihm lieber, wenn sie in Starling geblieben wäre, und er von der Liga nie mehr etwas sehen müsste. „Wir sind hier, weil wir im Auftrag der Liga jemanden verfolgen", erklärte Nyssa dann, „Wir haben unseren Verdächtigen von China nach Hongkong und schließlich hierher verfolgt."

_Na wunderbar. Als hätten wir hier nicht schon genug Ärger. _„Und ich nehme an, ihr wollt diese Person töten?", fragte er den Beta, obwohl der die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Das ist es, was wir tun", sagte Nyssa.

„Es ist niemand, der es nicht verdient hätte, John", mischte sich Sara ein, „Wir sind hinter Rote Drache-Yang her."

John starrte den Alpha für einen Moment fassungslos an. Dann konnte er nicht anders, er musste lachen. Sara runzelte die Stirn, während Nyssa nur verwirrt wirkte. „Was bitte schön ist daran so lustig?", wollte die Beta-Assassine dann wissen. John deutete auf das immer noch brennende China-Restaurant hinter sich. „Das ist daran so lustig", erklärte er, „Ihr habt Roter Drache-Yang gerade verpasst."

Die beiden Frauen sahen zum brennenden Restaurant hinüber. „Wir sind wohl zu spät gekommen", stellte Sara fest.

„Es ist noch nicht sicher, dass er tot ist, aber-", begann John, doch er wurde von Nyssa rüde unterbrochen.

„Er ist nicht tot", meinte sie mit absoluter Sicherheit, „Er ist es, der dieses Restaurant in die Luft gesprengt hat."

John blinzelte. „Woher willst du das so genau wissen?", wolle er dann wissen.

„Weil er mit einer ganz bestimmten Agenda hierhergekommen ist, John", erklärte ihm Sara, „Er hat seinen Rachefeldzug in China begonnen, hat dann in Hongkong zugeschlagen, und jetzt ist Starling City dran."

John war über diese Neuigkeiten nicht gerade erfreut. Er war kein großer Freund der Triade, aber das Letzte, was er sich wünschte, war ein Triaden-Bürgerkrieg mitten in Starling. Er musste dringend Oliver anrufen, der Arrow wurde gebraucht, Laurel würde auf ihre Zeugin selbst aufpassen müssen. „Was genau geht hier vor?", wollte er von den beiden Assassinen wissen.

* * *

**III.**

* * *

Sie erwachte und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo sie sich befand. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie war in der Villa der Queens untergetaucht. Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an alles, was zuletzt vorgefallen war. _Oh, nein, nein, ich habe ihn wiedergesehen, und er hat mich wiedergesehen, und er hat alle anderen einfach zur Seite geschoben als wären sie Puppen! Er hat meine Witterung aufgenommen! _Sie musste begonnen haben zu wimmern, denn in diesem Moment stieß der Arrow ihre Schlafzimmertüre auf und fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Nichts ist in Ordnung!", erklärte sie ihm.

Er schien nicht zu wissen, was er darauf antworten sollte. Sie schüttelte nur erbost ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß ja, dass ich mir das alles selbst zuzuschreiben habe, aber wieso muss ich mich eigentlich vor ihm verstecken? Warum wird er nicht einfach verhaftet und weggesperrt?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„In Fällen wie diesen steht oft Aussage gegen Aussage, und…", begann der Arrow, doch sie unterbrach ihn. „Also ist es gut, dass er mich in aller Öffentlichkeit belästigt hat, nicht wahr? Weil jetzt alle wissen, wie er wirklich ist!", spottete sie, „Wissen Sie, was mir Miss Lance gesagt hat? Sie hat gesagt, dass sie ihn wegen seiner Triaden-Verbindung dran bekommen will, weil er so für längere Zeit eingesperrt wird und nicht nur mit einem Klaps auf die Fingern und ein paar Jahren auf Bewährung davon kommt. Einen Klaps auf die Finger und ein paar Jahre auf Bewährung! Weil es ja nicht seine Schuld ist, sondern die seiner Biologie!" Sie seufzte. Wozu erklärte sie all das ausgerechnet einem Alpha?

„Es ist aber seine Schuld", sagte der Arrow leise.

Sie sah überrascht auf. Er stand in der Türe, seine Körperhaltung war verkrampft, und er schien zu zittern, vor Wut zu zittern, das erkannte sie sofort. Und eigentlich hätte es ihr Angst machen müssen, doch sie wusste, dass seine Wut nicht gegen sie gerichtet war. „Sie wollen ihn umbringen, nicht wahr?", stellte sie fest. Der Arrow nickte nur stumm. Vielleicht war ihm all das, was ihr angetan worden war, doch nicht so egal, wie sie bisher gedacht hatte.

_Ich könnte ihm darum bitten genau das zu tun. Ich könnte ihn darum bitten ihn umzubringen, und er würde es für mich tun. Für den armen geschlagenen Omega. Er könnte gar nicht anders, _wurde ihr klar, _Er ist sofort gekommen, als ich geschrien habe. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan hat. Seine Nüstern zittern, er schwitzt, er ist wütend. Er hat geschworen mich zu beschützen, aber jetzt im Moment will er mich auch wirklich beschützen. Und ich muss immer noch nach Angst stinken._

Der Arrow wirkte auf sie nicht gerade wie ein Alpha, der den Umgang mit Omegas gewöhnt war. Ihre Pheromone waren eindeutig zu viel für ihn. Sie müsste ihn nicht einmal verführen um ihn dazu zu bringen für sie das zu tun, was sie wollte, sie müsste ihn nur darum bitten, er wäre ihr hilflos ausgeliefert. In diesem Moment war sie seine Bienenkönigin, und er war ihre Drohne, er würde alles tun, was sie ihm anschaffte.

Es war eine verlockende Möglichkeit, doch sie ließ sie verstreichen. Sie wusste, dass es Omegas gab, die solche Situationen auszunützen. Doch die waren nicht viel besser als die Alphas, die ihre Partner missbrauchten. Und sie war nicht so, sie war anders.

„Nun wollen wir hoffen, dass das nicht nötig sein wird", meinte sie leichthin, „Gibt es in dieser Villa irgendwo auch was zu essen?"

Der Arrow blinzelte und schien aus einer Art Trance zu erwachen. „Natürlich", meinte er, „Gehen wir in die Küche." Die Küche, warum auch nicht?

Erneut fragte sie sich, was Oliver Queen wohl davon halten würde, dass sie einfach so sein Haus bezogen hatten. Ob er davon wusste? Vielleicht hatte er seine Villa dem Arrow ja sogar zur Verfügung gestellt. Warum auch nicht`? Immerhin brauchte der Arrow doch eine Art Operationsbasis, nicht wahr? Und er hatte Slade Wilson aufgehalten. Vielleicht hatte Oliver Queen ihm aus Dankbarkeit sein Heim zur Verfügung gestellt?

Die Küche war dreimal so groß wie eine Küche zu sein hatte. Trotzdem schien es kein ordentliches Essen zu geben. Sie musste mit Müsli und Jogurt vorlieb nehmen, es gab nicht einmal Milch, und das Jogurt kam ihr irgendwie doch sehr verdächtig vor. Offenbar hatte man keine Zeit zum Einkaufen, wenn man ein einsamer Rächer war.

Sie stocherte gerade lustlos in ihrem Müsli herum, als der Arrow erstarrte. Seine Nasenflügel bebten, und sie konnte sehen, dass er irgendetwas witterte. Sie schnupperte in die Luft und versuchte das finden, was ihm aufgefallen war. Sie brauchte dafür nicht besonders lange. „Oh, mein Gott, oh mein Gott, er ist hier! Er ist hier!", quiekte sie.

„Schlimmer, er ist nicht alleine", meinte der Arrow daraufhin düster und griff nach seinen Bogen, „Wir müssen hier sofort raus!" Sie sprang auf und stellte sich hinter den Mann in Grün und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch das gelang ihr nicht wirklich. Er war hier, er hatte sie hier gefunden, und offenbar war er nicht alleine! Doch wer war bei ihm? Mit Sicherheit waren es andere Alphas, nicht wahr? Schläger der Triade, die er sich zur Verstärkung geholt hatte, weil er wusste, dass er es mit dem Arrow zu tun hatte.

„Versuchen Sie ruhig zu bleiben", zischte der Arrow in ihre Richtung, „Panik hilft uns nicht weiter." Der hatte leicht reden! Für ihn ging es hier nicht um Leben und Tod, wobei ihr ein langsamer Tod in Gefangenschaft und Sklaverei bevorstand, wenn Er seinen Willen bekommen würde!

„Bitte! Versuchen Sie sich zu beruhigen, Ihr Geruch lenkt mich ab!", meinte der Arrow gepresst. Also sagte er ihr auch noch, dass es ihre Schuld wäre, wenn das hier böse ausging! Na danke vielmals auch! Es war ja nicht so, dass sie ihre Angst einfach so ausschalten könnte!

Und dann rollte eine Rauchbombe in die Küche. Der Arrow stieß sie vor sich her in Richtung Hinterausgang der Küche, doch sie war wie gelähmt. Und dann brach die Hölle los.

* * *

**IV.**

* * *

„Laurel, na endlich, ich versuche schon seit Stunden dich zu erreichen!" John war einfach nur froh, dass endlich jemand abgehoben hatte! Er hatte schon langsam damit begonnen sich Sorgen zu machen und zu denken, dass Laurel vielleicht alleine zum zweiten China-Restaurant gegangen war. Was angesichts der derzeitigen Lage der letzte Ort wäre, an dem sie sein sollte.

Der Tatort war inzwischen geräumt worden. Vom Roten Drachen-Yang hatten sie keine Spur gefunden, dafür einige andere Leichen. Lyla war mit ihrem Argus-Team zur Zentrale zurückgekehrt, sie wollten eine Fahndung herausgeben. John hatte ihr nichts von der Liga erzählt, weil das alles nur verkompliziert hätte. Und das Letzte, was er wollte wäre ein Konflikt zwischen seiner schwangeren Gefährtin und der Liga. Sollten Sara und Nyssa den Roten Drachen vor Argus finden, wäre er auch von der Straße weg, und das wäre auch gut. Normalerweise war John kein Freund von Mord oder der Liga, aber der Rote Drache-Yang war ein ganz spezieller Fall, vor allem, wenn das, was die beiden Frauen ihm erzählt hatten, auch stimmte. Die Assassinen waren ebenfalls in die Nacht verschwunden um den Roten Drachen zu suchen. John hatte angedeutet, dass er und Oliver ihnen bei der Suche zur Hand gehen würden, sobald sie könnten, doch dazu musste er erst einmal dafür sorgen, dass Olivers schutzbefohlener Omega irgendwo sicher untergebracht wäre. Was zu den wiederholten Versuchen Laurel zu erreichen geführt hatte und zu seiner Erleichterung, als sie doch endlich abhob.

„Laurel kann im Moment leider nichts an Telefon kommen", sagte eine männliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

John dachte einen Moment lang, dass sein Herz stehen bleiben müsste. „Wer spricht da? Und was haben Sie mit Laurel gemacht?!", wollte er sofort wissen.

„Mein Name ist Sixth Claw Jerry", erwiderte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung, und das war nun ein Twist, mit dem John nicht gerechnet hätte. Sie hatten diesen Typen doch gerade erst von der Straße geholt! Wieso war er wieder frei, und warum hatte er Laurels Telefon in seinem Besitz? _Zumindest hat die Triade sie nicht, _versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen, _Das ist eine gute Sache. _„Die Frage ist doch, John Diggle, wer du bist", fuhr Sixth Claw Jerry fort, „Nur ein besorgter Freund von Laurel Lance?"

„Ich bin ein besorgter Freund von Laurel Lance", betonte John, „Und ein ehemaliger Elite-Soldat. Wenn Sie also wissen, was gut für Sie ist, dann sagen Sie mir sofort, was Sie mit ihr gemacht haben!"

„Ein Alpha, nehme ich an", meinte Sixth Claw Jerry trocken, „Mich interessieren aber ein paar ganz spezielle Alphas. Mal sehen …. Da wäre natürlich der Arrow, ich muss den Arrow dringend wiedersehen. Und dann dieser andere Alpha, der schwarze, ein ehemaliger Soldat, nehme ich an … Ich werde Sie nicht beleidigen, indem ich annehme, dass Sie das sind. Oh, und natürlich die Canary, wir dürfen nicht auf die Canary vergessen. Sie neigt dazu zu verschwinden, als wäre sie nie da gewesen, aber sie kommt immer wieder, nicht wahr? Das sind die Alphas, die ich will. Sie arbeiten alle zusammen, sie kennen einander. Wie Sie sie erreichen sollen? Ich bin sicher, der frisch beförderte Captain Quentin Lance kann Ihnen da weiterhelfen, mhm? Immerhin steht das Leben seiner Tochter auf dem Spiel. Denn ja, ich habe Laurel Lance, und ich werde sie töten, wenn sich der Arrow, sein Partner, und die Canary nicht blicken lassen."

John unterdrückte seinen Zorn und fragte: „Und wo genau sollen sie sich blicken lassen, wie Sie das nennen?"

„Das ist die Frage, nicht wahr? Sie werden wissen wo. Sagen Sie ihnen, dass sie dorthin kommen sollen, wo sie mir alles genommen haben. Sie werden wissen, was gemeint ist. Oh, und sie haben …. sagen wir 24 Stunden Zeit aufzutauchen. Und ich werde wohl nach 12 schon ungeduldig werden. Nur zur Motivation. Ich wollte immer schon mal wissen, was passiert, wenn man einem Alpha ein Ohr abschneidet….", schloss Sixth Claw Jerry, und danach war die Leitung tot.

_Toll, einfach toll. Diese Woche wird immer besser! _Natürlich würde John Quentin Lance nicht darüber informieren, dass seine Tochter von einem Irren entführt worden war. Nicht wenn er all diejenigen, die der Entführer wollte, auf Schnellwahl hatte. Sara würde er vorerst auch nicht informieren. Sollte sie mit Nyssa ruhig weiter nach einem der gefährlichsten Auftragsmörder der Gegenwart suchen. Team Arrow würde unterdessen ihre Schwester retten.

_Aber wie konnte Sixth Claw Jerry Laurel überhaupt überwältigen? Er hat das Gegenmittel bekommen, und Laurel ist kein Alpha, mit dem gut Kirschen essen ist. Er muss ihr irgendeine Art von Falle gestellt haben. _Falls er sie überhaupt in seiner Gewalt hatte. Ein Telefon war noch kein Beweis.

Johns erster Weg führte ihn also in Laurels Wohnung, die leer war. Dann machte er sich auf in die Basis, auch dort gab es keine Spur von Laurel. Dafür saß Roy dort herum und schien auf Oliver zu warten.

Johns Handy klingelte, und er bekam eine SMS. Es war ein Bild von Laurel, die scheinbar ohnmächtig auf einem Stuhl gefesselt dasaß. Darunter stand: „Nur falls Sie zweifeln." So viel zu der Idee, dass dieser Jerry nur bluffte.

„Was ist eigentlich los?", wollte Roy von ihm wissen, „Du wirkst vollkommen aufgelöst."

„Laurel wurde entführt", erklärte John knapp, „Das ist aber kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich erledige das." Und schon hatte er Felicity angerufen und bat sie den letzten Anruf an seine Hand zurückzuverfolgen. Das konnte sie auch von StarLabs aus, wie es schien, denn wenig später hatte sie für ihn eine Adresse. Manchmal war sie ein Spur zu gut in diesen Dingen für seinen Geschmack, doch er hatte früh gelernt ihre Fähigkeiten nicht zu hinterfragen, sondern stattdessen von ihnen zu profitieren.

Als nächstes versuchte er Oliver zu erreiche, doch ohne Erfolg. Nun, im Grunde sollte er mit einem geheilten Sixth Claw Jerry auch alleine fertig werden, nicht wahr? Je schneller er Laurel befreite und Jerry ausschaltete, desto schneller konnten sie alle sich um den Roten Drachen-Yang kümmern.

„Oliver scheint beschäftigt zu sein", meinte er dann zu Roy, „Also gehe ich alleine."

Der Omega musterte ihn zweifelnd. „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?", wollte er wissen, „Keiner sollte ohne Rückendeckung in dem Kampf ziehen. Das war Olivers erste Lektion an mich. Nimm mich besser mit."

John schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Du bist noch nicht soweit", bestimmte er, „Oliver würde mich umbringen, wenn dir etwas zustößt. Wortwörtlich."

„Oliver ist weder meine Mutter, noch mein Alpha. Ich bestimme selbst, was ich tue!", entgegnete Roy.

„In diesem Fall nicht, nein", meinte John, „Du bleibst hier. Spiel ein wenig Felicity. Das ist mir Rückendeckung genug. Falls sich Oliver meldet, bring ihn auf den neusten Stand. Das hier sollte nicht besonders lange dauern." Er ignorierte Roys vorwurfsvollen Blick und machte sich auf Laurel zu retten.

* * *

**V.**

* * *

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn aufspüren würden. Immerhin war es ihnen schon mal gelungen ihn zu finden. Warum also sollte es ihnen nicht noch einmal gelingen? Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung kam nur der Alpha-Soldat. Vom Arrow und der Canary gab es keine Spur. Nun, er hatte immer noch Zeit, nicht wahr? Sein Ultimatum war noch nicht abgelaufen. Dann würde er sich eben zuerst um den Soldaten kümmern und später um die beiden Vigilanten.

Der Soldat dachte wohl er könnte sich anschleichen. Da irrte er sich. Sixth Claw Jerry war vorbereitet. Und der Soldat war auch auf ihn vorbereitet. Sixth Claw Jerry ließ sich von der Decke fallen um auf ihn zu springen, als dieser sich der gefangenen Lance näherte. Die war immer noch betäubt, da Jeremiah nicht hatte riskieren wollen, dass sie freikam und sich einmischte.

Der Soldat sprang zur Seite und zog seine Waffe, Sixth Claw Jerrys überlegene Reflexe halfen ihm dabei dieses Mal auszuweichen. Kein Problem für ihn. Zeit für den richtigen Alpha-Kampf. Er stürzte sich auf den Soldaten und brach diesen die Schusshand.

„Das Mirakuru, aber … da ist unmöglich!", stellte der Soldat fest.

„Nicht unmöglich, nur ungewöhnlich", erwiderte Sixth Claw Jerry, und dann witterte er die andere Person, die gekommen war, „Ich muss sagen, ich wundere mich über dich, mein Freund. Du kommst ohne deinen Kumpel den Arrow und die Kampfmaschine Canary, aber stattdessen bringst du einen Omega mit?"

Der Soldat erstarrte einen Moment lang, und seine Miene zeigte tiefe Bestürzung.

„Oh, so ist das also", stellte Sixth Claw Jerry fest, „Das ist ja noch viel besser, als ich erwartet hätte." Und dann rammte er dem anderen Alpha ein Messer in die Seite.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	5. Strafschuss

_Extra-Warnings: Nebensächliche Erwähnung von Vergewaltigung_

* * *

**Strafschuss**

* * *

**I.**

* * *

Oliver hasste die Tatsache, dass er in seinem eigenen Haus angegriffen wurde, und noch mehr hasste er die Tatsache, dass er Katherine nicht auf die Art beschützen konnte, auf die er sie beschützen sollte. Er tat sein Möglichstes um sie am Leben zu halten, doch die Tatsache alleine, dass sie diesen Angriff ausgesetzt war, musste traumatisierend genug für sie sein. Doch leider war sie dadurch, dass sie gerade traumatisiert war, für ihn vor allem ein Hindernis. Sie war starr vor Angst und stand ihm folgerichtig vor allem im Weg. Er musste es irgendwie schaffen die Angreifer von ihr fernzuhalten, und erst wenn er mit diesen allen fertig wäre, hätte er die Möglichkeit sie zu schnappen und mit ihr zu fliehen. Die meisten seiner Angreifer schienen Triaden-Schläger zu sein, sie waren also keinen besonders anspruchsvollen Gegner für Oliver, jedoch waren sie auch nicht zu unterschätzen.

Dann schrie auf einmal Katherine. Oliver wirbelte herum und sah, dass ihr ehemaliger Alpha hinter ihr stand und sie gepackt hatte. Er musste sich mitten im Kampfgetümmel irgendwie an Oliver vorbeigeschlichen haben. „Lass sie los!", befahl Oliver mit seiner Arrow-Stimme.

„Nein! Diese hier gehört mir! Sie ist mein Omega!", schrie ihn der andere Alpha an und drückte Katherine an sich, „Du kannst sie mir nicht stehlen! Ich habe allen gesagt, was du getan hast! Du Omega-Napper!"

Oliver traute seinen Ohren nicht. Hielt ihn dieser verrückte Alpha etwa wirklich für den Bösen hier, oder war das nur die Ausrede, die er seinen Leuten erzählt hatte, damit diese mit ihm kämen? Eigentlich spielte es keine Rolle, nicht wahr? Er würde so oder so bekommen, was ihm zustand. „Katherine .. nicht bewege!", befahl Oliver.

Der Omega, der sich bisher versucht hatte sich aus dem Griff des Alphas zu befreien, erstarrte gehorsam. „Katherine? Wer zur Hölle ist Katherine?", wollte ihr Angreifer wissen, gerade als Oliver ihn einen Pfeil ins Gesicht schoss. Der Alpha schrie auf. „Zutreten!", befahl Oliver, und der Omega tat genau das, und war wenige Sekunde später auch schon frei. Oliver sprang an ihr vorbei und stürzte sich direkt auf den immer noch vor Schmerzen brüllenden Alpha.

Er schlug auf den Mann ein und warf ihn zu Boden, und war bereit ihm ein Ende zu bereiten, doch es dann schrie Katherine wieder. Oliver sah auf und sah, dass sie vor den anderen Triaden-Gangstern zurückwich. Er ließ von dem Alpha mit dem Pfeil im Auge ab und stürzte sich zwischen die anderen Alphas und Betas. Katherine schrie wieder und wich weiter zurück. Endlich, endlich rannte sie davon, sie floh durch die Hintertür der Küche, nur fünf Minuten zu spät. Oliver kickte einen der Angreifer weg, und tat dann sein Möglichstes um ihr zu folgen.

* * *

**II.**

* * *

_Das hier ist alles meine Schuld. _Roy wusste das sehr genau. Er hatte gedacht, dass er Diggle würden helfen können, stattdessen hatte seine Ankunft den Alpha nur abgelenkt. Der Mann, der Laurel entführt hatte, hatte Dig ein Messer in den Bauch gerammt, und der dunkelhäutige Alpha war in sich zusammengesunken und presste die Hände auf seine Wunde. „Roy", keuchte er, „Renn weg."

Es war der natürliche Instinkt des Omegas in Gefahrensituationen auf die Befehle eines Alphas zu hören. Aber Roy war in den letzten Jahren ziemlich gut darin geworden genau diesen Instinkt zu ignorieren. Anstatt wegzulaufen, richtete er sich zu voller Größe auf und trat dem Entführer entgegen. Bei diesem handelte es sich ebenfalls um einen Alpha, noch dazu einen, der gerne anderen Leute Messer in die Rippen jagte, und das noch dazu hinterrücks, aber Roy zeigte keine Angst. Er konnte John jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Er brauchte ihn. Genau wie Laurel ihn brauchte. „Lass ihn in Ruhe!", forderte er mit fester Stimme von dem Messerstecher.

Dieser lachte nur. „Kleiner Omega", meinte er, „Niemand sagt Sixth Claw Jerry, was er zu tun hat." Roy schluckte. Zeit sich an das zu erinnern, was Oliver und Dig ihm in den letzten Monaten beigebracht hatten. Er nickte und deutete diesem Sixth Claw Jerry ihn anzugreifen, während er in Verteidigungsposition ging. „Na dann, zeig mal, was du drauf hast", meinte er.

Olivers Warnung fiel ihm wieder ein. _Wenn du jemanden wie Slade Wilson oder Malcolm Merlyn gegenüber stehst, dann wird es ihm gleichgültig sein, ob du ein Omega bist oder nicht. Er wird dich trotzdem töten, _hatte der Alpha behauptet. Nun, dann würde er eben sterben, zumindest hätte er versucht seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen und Diggle zu retten.

Sixth Claw Jerry stürzte sich auf ihn, und Roy wurde klar, dass Oliver und Diggle recht gehabt hatten: Er war für das hier noch nicht bereit. Trotzdem würde er einfach sein Bestes geben und hoffen das hier irgendwie zu überstehen.

* * *

**III.**

* * *

Sie rannte panisch durch die Gänge der Villa der Queens. Und dann packte sie jemand, und sie wollte schreien, doch er sandte beruhigende Pheromone aus, und sie erkannte, um wen es sich handelte. Es war der Arrow. „Wie müssen hier weg", flüsterte er ihr zu, und sie stimmte ihm vollkommen zu.

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her in Richtung Garage. Dort stand ein Motorrad, das nur auf sie zu warten schien. Der Arrow reichte ihr einen Helm, und wenig später brausten sie auf dem Motorrad davon.

Ihr Herz klopfte immer noch laut, und der Fahrtwind beruhigte sie zwar ein wenig, half ihr aber nicht wirklich dabei zu vergessen, was gerade passiert war. Wie knapp sie davon gekommen war. Er hatte sie berührt! Er hatte sie praktisch schon wieder in seiner Gewalt gehabt! _Und der Arrow hat auf ihn geschossen und ihn damit noch wütender gemacht. _Und sie wusste genau, wie ER war, wenn er wütend war.

Sie hätte sich niemals an die Behörden wenden sollen, sondern einfach die Stadt verlassen sollen, solange sie noch Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte. Sie hätte irgendwo anders untertauchen können, irgendwo wo sie sicher gewesen wäre, wo keiner jemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre nach ihr zu suchen. In Gotham etwa. Oder noch besser in Europa, vielleicht in Italien, wo die italienische Mafia niemals zulassen würde, dass die Triade dort Fuß fasste. Oder in Russland, wo die russische Mafia ähnlich verfahren würde. Aber nein, sie hatte gedacht, dass sie sich auf die Behörden verlassen könnte, und das hatte sie nun davon!

Das Motorrad hielt an, und sie stiegen ab. „Wir nehmen wieder den Weg über die Dächer", erklärte der Arrow. Sie nahm den Helm ab, legte ihn aufs Motorrad und nickte. So könnte ihnen wenigstens niemand folgen. Zumindest nicht schnell. Doch wo sollten sie sich jetzt schon wieder verstecken? Würde der Arrow sie in mit in seine Basis nehmen?

Er brachte sie in einen Uhrturm. „Wo sind wir hier?", wunderte sie sich.

„Das hier ist das Versteck einer Freundin von mir", erklärte der Arrow, „Wir sollten hier vorerst sicher sein." Hier roch es nach Alpha, aber auch nach Beta. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ob das hier besser oder schlechter als eine protzige Villa war, konnte sie nicht sagen. „Was, wenn er uns wieder findet?", wollte sie wissen.

„Dann werde ich dich wieder beschützen", behauptete der Arrow.

„Und was, wenn du diesmal nicht schnell genug bist?", hielt sie dagegen, „Was, wenn er mich diesmal erwischt? Du hast ihm weh getan! Das hättest du nicht tun sollen! Er wird sich dafür bitter rächen. An mir!" Sie wandte sich von ihm ab, und versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, sie wollte vor dem Arrow nicht weinen.

„Katherine", sagte der Arrow in ihrem Rücken, doch sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um.

Sie hörte ihn seufzen. „Katherine. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er noch einmal Hand an dich legt. Wenn ich ihn umbringen muss, um ihn daran zu hindern, dann werde ich das tun", sagte er.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du kennst ihn nicht, nicht wie ich ihn kenne. Am Ende wird er gewinnen, am Ende gewinnt er immer. Noch nie hat ihn ein anderer besiegt, auch du kannst ihn nicht besiegen! Er wird gewinnen, und dann… wird alles wieder von vorne losgehen!" Sie begann nun doch zu weinen.

Der Arrow war hinter ihr verstummt. Schließlich meinte er langsam: „Ich werde für dich tun, was ich kann." Er klang resignierend. Und genau so sollte er sich im Moment nicht anhören. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um, und erklärte wütend: „Eigentlich solltest du mir jetzt versichern, dass er nicht gegen dich gewinnen wird. Du bist der verdammte Arrow! Du hast all diese maskierten Soldaten besiegt! Warum hörst du dich nicht an wie ein Gewinner?!"

Der Arrow blinzelte. Dann lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. „Es tut mir leid, Katherine, dass ich für dich so eine Enttäuschung bin, aber ich will nicht lügen. Du sagst, er sei ein größer böser Alpha, der unbesiegbar ist. Wenn das stimmt, dann kann ich nicht versprechen, dass ich ihn auch besiege. Ich bin nämlich kein Gewinner. Diese Soldaten … ich habe an sie mehr verloren, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Und ein besonders guter Alpha bin ich auch nicht, tut mir leid", gab er zu.

„Das ist mir aufgefallen", meinte Katherine dazu.

„Ich war nicht immer ein Alpha", erklärte der Arrow, „Und bin mir immer noch nicht ganz sicher, wie man einer ist."

Sie dachte darüber nach. Nun, das erklärte vieles, nicht wahr? Aber es erklärte auch, warum sie das Gefühl hatte, dass er ihr niemals etwas antun würde. Weil er sich nicht verhielt wie andere Alphas, wusste sie, dass sie bei ihm zumindest vor ihm sicher wäre. Aber wenn er jetzt aufgab, dann tat er damit niemandem einen Gefallen.

„Dann sei eben kein Alpha", meinte sie, „Sei einfach der Arrow. Der Arrow hat am Ende immer gewonnen, oder nicht? Vielleicht nicht ohne Verluste, aber immerhin bist du noch da. Du kannst ihn besiegen, vielleicht in keinem Alpha-Kampf, aber mit Sicherheit in einem Kampf, in dem du einfach du selbst bist."

„Da stimme ich ihr zu." Es war eine fremde weibliche Stimme, und sie fuhr erschrocken herum, als sie die Besitzerin dieser Stimme und eine weitere Frau mit verhülltem Gesicht hinter sich stehen sah. „Was macht ihr in meinem Versteck?", wollte die Besitzerin der Stimme wissen. Es war die Canary. Natürlich war sie es.

„Das ist Katherine. Staatsanwältin Lance hat mich gebeten sie zu beschützen. Was sich als schwieriger als erwartet herausgestellt hat", erklärte der Arrow.

„Heißt das ihr helft uns nicht bei der Suche nach Roter Drache-Yang?", fragte die verschleierte Frau.

„Roter …..wer?", wunderte sich der Arrow.

„Wie es scheint, hast du noch nicht mit unserem gemeinsamen Freunden gesprochen", meinte die Canary.

„Roter Drache-Yang", murmelte sie. Sie kannte diesen Namen, nicht wahr? „Ist der … etwa hier?", wollte sie dann besorgt wissen.

„Keine Sorge, Katherine, ich bin mir sicher, dass er nicht deinetwegen hier ist", versuchte sie der Arrow zu beruhigen.

„Das ist egal. Wenn er hier ist, dann wir er dabei helfen mich zu suchen!", gab sie panisch zurück, „Er würde IHM niemals etwas abschlagen!"

„Roter Drache-Yang ist hier, weil er Chien Na Weis Zweig der Triade ausrotten will", erklärte die verschleierte Frau, „Er arbeitet für einen Familie, die ihrer Familie den Krieg erklärt hat. Er hat in China und Hongkong und auch schon hier damit begonnen ihre Basen anzugreifen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er Zeit für einen Omega auf der Flucht hat."

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Diese Leute hier, wussten scheinbar gar nichts! „Er arbeitet für seine eigene Familie, für Georges Familie!", erklärte sie außer sich.

Der Arrow sah sie nachdenklich an. „Katherine, findest du nicht, dass es langsam an der Zeit ist, dass du uns sagst, wer George eigentlich ist?", meinte er dann.

„George Li und sein Bruder sind die Oberhäupter der Li-Familie", erklärte sie, „Der Li-Familie, die die Triade leitet."

„Der andere Zweig der Triade", erkannte die verschleierte Frau, „Die Auftraggeber vom Roten Drachen."

Sie verstanden immer noch nicht. „Der Rote Drache ist Georges Cousin!", erklärte sie außer Atem, „Der erste Rote Drache-Yang war der Großvater der Li-Brüder und des heutigen Roten Drachens. Sein Titel wurde an seinen Sohn weitervererbt und dann an seinen Enkel. Der erste Rote Drache-Yang war der Anführer der Triade, er hat sich seinen Weg nach Oben gemordet!"

„Und seine Enkel wollen es ihm nun gleichtun", sagte die Canary.

Der Arrow schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Und Laurel ist nicht auf die Idee gekommen mir zu sagen, wer dein Ex-Alpha ist?", beschwerte er sich, „Egal, wenn dieser Roter Drache hier ist, dann werden wir ihn einfach aufhalten, bevor George ihn dazu einspannen kann dich zu suchen. Keine Sorge, Katherine, du bist hier absolut sicher."

Dann zückte er sein Telefon und rief eine laute weibliche Person namens Felicity an, die sehr aufgeregt zu sein schien. Der Arrow wurde immer bleicher, je mehr sie sagte.

Die Canary musterte ihn besorgt. „Was ist los?", wollte sie wissen, und sprach damit die Gedanken aller anwesenden Frauen aus.

* * *

**IV.**

* * *

„Wieso nur hat Diggle es für eine gute Idee gehalten zu versuchen Laurel alleine zu retten?! Und wieso hat er Roy mitgenommen?!"

Oliver tigerte aufregt auf und ab. Er und Sara hatten Katherine bei Nyssa im Canaryhorst zurückgelassen, und hatten sich auf das nächstgelegene Dach zu einer Lagebesprechung abgesetzt. Bei Nyssa war Katherine in kompetenten Händen, und sie schien sich bei der Assassine auch sicher zu fühlen. Und immerhin waren sie nicht weit weg. Denn sie konnten die momentane Lage nicht vor Katherines Ohren besprechen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er Roy einfach so mitgenommen hat", meinte Sara, „Vermutlich hat er ihm eher sogar verboten mitzukommen, und dann…."

„… ist Roy ihm nachgeschlichen, weil er nicht hören kann. Ja, schon klar", schnaubte Oliver, „Er hat angedroht Laurel nach 12 Stunden ein Ohr abzuschneiden, wir müssen ihn finden!"

„Und was ist mit dem Roten Drachen?", wollte Sara wissen.

„Lass Argus das regeln", meinte Oliver, „Laurel, John, und Roy sind im Moment wichtiger!"

„Und was ist mit Katherine?", fügte Sara hinzu.

„Wir übergeben sie der Polizei, die sie von Anfang hätte bewachen sollen", erwiderte Oliver.

„Die sie nun gegen den berüchtigtsten Auftragsmörder der Welt verteidigen soll, der inzwischen wissen dürfte, dass sie Informationen über seinen Cousin hat, die diesen und seine ganze Familie ins Gefängnis bringen könnten? Ich liebe meinen Vater und vertraue ihm, aber damit wird er nicht alleine fertig", gab Sara zu denken.

„Dann eben Argus-Gewahrsam", meinte Oliver, „Amanda ist mir einiges schuldig."

„Damit Lyla erfährt, dass der Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes in Gewahrsam eines Irren ist, der obwohl er keine Superkräfte mehr haben sollte, irgendwie dazu im Stande war sowohl Laurel als auch John zu überwältigen?"

„Verdammt, Sara, er hat Roy!", herrschte Oliver sie an, und zog gleich darauf eine entschuldigende Grimasse, „Tut mir leid. Es ist nur … wenn ich besser im Umgang mit Omegas wäre, dann wäre Roy nicht in dieser Lage. Ich … du kannst doch nicht wirklich der Meinung sein, dass wir uns zuerst um den Roten Drachen kümmern sollen. Laurel ist deine Schwester!"

Sara nickte. „Und ich sage nicht, dass wir nichts tun sollen um ihr zu helfen. Aber von einem taktischen Standpunkt aus gesehen, ist der Rote Drache die größere Gefahr", erklärte sie, „Es gefällt mir nicht, ich will losstürmen und Laurel retten, aber genau das war auch Johns Fehler, oder? Was wir brauchen, ist ein Plan. Ein überlegter Plan mit Hand und Fuß. Felicity hat den ersten Zug genommen, aber es wird noch dauern, bis sie hier ist. Wir haben also keine Zeit auf sie zu warten, wir müssen die Mittel nutzen, die wir haben."

Oliver nickte. Er wusste, dass Sara recht hatte. Alles, was sie sagte, klang so vernünftig. Wie so oft bewunderte er, wie sehr sie ihren Inneren Alpha unter Kontrolle hatte. Er wusste, wie wichtig ihr Laurel war, und trotzdem verlor sie anders als er nicht den Kopf bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie in Gefahr war. „Was schlägst du also vor?", wollte er wissen.

„Etwas, das dir nicht gefallen wird", erklärte Sara unheilschwanger.

* * *

**V.**

* * *

Sixth Claw Jerry war nicht dumm. Das hatten alle immer über Jeremiah gesagt, doch sie irrten sich. Wenn er dumm wäre, dann wäre er nicht als Letzter der Mirakuru-Soldaten noch übrig gewesen. Oder wäre klug genug gewesen sein Versteck zu wechseln und die Handys all seiner Gefangenen zu entsorgen. Nein, Sixth Claw Jerry war überaus intelligent. Und mitfühlend. Er hätte den dunkelhäutigen Alpha einfach verbluten lassen können, doch er hatte sich entschieden sein Leben zu retten. Vorübergehend. Seine Strafe würde noch früh genug erfolgen.

Mit dem Omega hatte er nicht gerechnet. Aber immerhin schien der Omega dem Dunkelhäutigen etwas zu bedeuten, und das konnte er für seine Zwecke nützen. Insofern war es gut, dass der Omega aufgetaucht war. Ein echter Gegner war er für den verbesserten Sixth Claw Jerry auch nicht gewesen. Aber wer war das auch schon?

„Keine Sorge, Süßer, du wirst nicht sterben. Immerhin hast du keinem was getan", teilte er dem gefesselten Omega mit. Dieser saß gegenüber der ohnmächtig gehaltenen Laurel Lance und des verletzten dunklen Alphas, und er war genauso wie die beiden Alphas an einen Stuhl gefesselt worden, doch seine Knoten waren weniger fest. Sixth Claw Jerry wollte ihm immerhin nicht weh tun.

„Sixth Claw Jerry will sich nur an all denen rächen, die ihm Unrecht getan haben, und wenn das vorbei ist, dann wird er dich vielleicht sogar behalten", fuhr er fort und musterte den jungen Omega, der ihn wütend anfunkelte, „Es ist schon lange her, dass Sixth Claw Jerry in der Gegenwart von süßen Omegas war. Beim Aufstand ist er zu nichts gekommen, da war so viel anderes zu tun, und davor war er im Gefängnis. Nur andere Alphas." Er schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „So einer ist Sixth Claw Jerry nicht", meinte er, „Schau nicht so entsetzt drein, mit der Zeit wirst du dich schon an Sixth Claw Jerry gewöhnen. Er kann ein guter Alpha sein, gib ihm nur die Chance dir das zu beweisen."

„Danke, aber ich verzichte", presste der Omega.

„Darüber werden wir später noch einmal reden", meinte Sixth Claw Jerry. Dann stutzte er. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Sie hatten ihn gefunden, er konnte es spüren.

_Endlich! Endlich ist die Zeit der Rache gekommen! Der Arrow und die Canary werden gar nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschieht! _Er machte sich zum Kampf bereit, als jemand durch das Dachfenster in die Halle, in die er seine Gefangenen geschafft hatte, hereinbrach. Er stellte sich der weiblichen Gestalt und stutzte dann. Das hier war nicht die Canary.

Es war eine Asiatin mit langem weißen Haaren. Ein Alpha, vor dem ganz Starling bis zum Auftauchen von Slade Wilson noch gezittert hatte. Was zum Teufel wollte China White hier?

* * *

_A/N: The Plot thickens. Wir nähern uns dem Ende dieser Fic._

_BTW, der Beginn der finalen Staffel von „Arrow" ist fast schon seine eigene Fanfiction. Allerdings ist das Ende der ersten Folge fragwürdig, da es potentiell viele „Flash"-Zuseher sehr wütend machen könnte (außer sie richten das noch in „Flash" irgendwie). Auf jeden Fall wird nach den letzten beiden eher enttäuschenden Staffeln Staffel 8 wie es scheint wieder eine Must-See-Staffel._

_Reviews für diese Fic?_


	6. Finalspiel

**Finalspiel**

* * *

**I.**

* * *

Sara hatte in einem recht behalten: Oliver hasste ihren Plan. Doch sie hatte alle seine Einwände abgeschmettert. Wieder und immer wieder. Also hatte er wohl oder übel einlenken müssen. Immerhin standen Leben auf dem Spiel, Leben von Leuten, die er liebte, und auch das Leben seines Schützlings, und auch die Leben von vielen anderen Bewohnern von Starling City, auch wenn es sich bei diesen hauptsächlich um Verbrecher handelte, hatte sich Oliver nach dem Mord an seiner Mutter geschworen, dass er niemanden mehr verlieren würde.

Am Schwierigsten erwies sich es sich Katherine dazu zu überreden mitzumachen. „Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert", versicherte er ihr, doch sie war nicht überzeugt. „Aber es ist ja nicht so, als würde mir eine Wahl bleiben", meinte sie, „Wenn ihr mir das anschafft, dann muss ich es wohl tun."

Oliver schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Wir würden dich niemals zu etwas zwingen, was du nicht willst", beharrte er.

„Aber ihr wärt enttäuscht. Und wer enttäuscht ist, der zeigt das auch", gab sie zurück, und ihre Miene ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass diejenigen, die in der Vergangenheit enttäuscht von ihr gewesen waren, das auf nicht gerade angenehme Weise gezeigt hatten - und mit „diejenigen" waren natürlich vor allem Alphas gemeint.

„Katherine….", begann Oliver, doch sie unterbrach ihn. „Ich werde es tun, ich will nicht, dass du mich wieder anschreist."

Er fühlte einen Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen in sich aufsteigen. „Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen", gestand er ein, „Aber ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, und deswegen bin ich laut geworden."

Katherine zuckte die Schultern. „Für uns Omegas spielt es keine Rolle, warum sich ein Alpha über uns aufregt, wir wollen ihn einfach wieder beruhigen, koste es, was es wolle. So sind wir programmiert", erklärte sie, „Für uns ist es furchtbar, wenn es jemand anderen schlecht geht, sei es ein Alpha, ein Beta, oder ein anderer Omega. Die anderen sind für uns wichtiger als wir selbst. Und deswegen tun wir unser Bestes um sie zufrieden zu stellen. Und was haben wir davon?"

„Dir wird nichts passiert", wiederholte Oliver.

„Versprich mir nichts, was du nicht halten kannst", meinte sie nur, „Versprich mir nur, dass du mich eher tötest als zulässt, dass ich IHM wieder in die Hände falle."

Oliver zögerte einen Moment. Dann meinte er: „Ich verspreche es." Sie nickte. „Okay, dann mache ich es."

„Du solltest es nur machen, wenn du es machen willst. Wenn du nicht willst, dann finden wir einen anderen Weg", versicherte ihr Oliver, „Und keiner von uns wird dich deswegen anschreien. Oder wäre enttäuscht."

„Ich will dem allen genauso ein Ende setzen wie ihr. Ich will nicht mehr in Angst leben", meinte der Omega darauf nur, „Ob nun vor IHM oder seinen Leuten oder dem Roten Drachen-Yang. Oder überhaupt einem Alpha. Wenn ich das tue, dann habe ich vielleicht endlich keine Angst mehr."

Oliver war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob das die richtige Motivation war um zuzustimmen ihnen zu helfen, aber sie hatten keine Zeit für weitere Diskussionen, sie mussten an die Arbeit gehen. Er hoffte nur, dass er auch wirklich in der Lage wäre alle seine Versprechen zu halten.

* * *

**II.**

* * *

Sie hätte dem allen niemals zustimmen sollen, das wusste sie. Zugleich wusste sie aber auch, dass sie sich nur so von ihren Dämonen befreien konnte. Seit sie denken konnte, hatte sie Alphas gefürchtet. Vielleicht war sie deswegen immer so verzweifelt bemüht gewesen sie zufrieden zu stellen. Andere Omegas bemühten sich auch um Harmonie und die Bedürfnisse anderer, doch sie hatte immer vermutet, dass diese das aus anderen Gründen taten als sie. Ray hatte einmal erwähnt, dass es ihn verletzte, wenn er Alphas leiden sah, „Lily" hingegen hatte ihm nicht gesagt, dass ein leidender Alpha in ihr immer die Erwartung auslöste, dass sie diejenige war, die aus Rache verletzt werden würde. Schon als ihr Vater sie nur angeschrien hatte, hatte sie begonnen Alphas zu fürchten. Die erhobene Stimme eines Alphas, sein Brüllen, ließ sie erstarren. Offenbar hatte sie immer schon gewusst, was nach dem Brüllen kommen würde.

Und sie hatte endgültig genug von diesem Gefühl. Das hier sollte alles ändern. Für immer. Auf die eine oder andere Weise. Sie setzte sich mitten auf die Parkbank und wartete. Es war mitten in der Nacht, der Park war verlassen. Die kühle Nachtluft ließ sie ein wenig frösteln, sie wusste, dass sie in Wahrheit nicht wegen der Temperatur fröstelte. Sie wartete.

Sie musste nicht sehr lange warten, bis sich jemand neben sie setzte. Doch es war nicht die Person, die sie erwartet hätte. „George sucht nach dir", sagte der Alpha neben ihr. Sie wusste, dass er ein Alpha war, doch sie roch ihn nicht. Sie kannte ihn auch nicht. Trotzdem hatte sie einen Verdacht um wen es sich handelte. „Bist du der Rote Drache-Yang?", fragte sie gepresst, „George hat öfter von dir geredet, damit angeben, was du alles tun würdest, wenn er und sein Bruder dich nur darum bitten."

„George redet zu viel", sagte der Alpha.

„Wirst du mich jetzt umbringen?", wollte sie leise wissen.

Sie konnte seinen Blick auf sich ruhen spüren. „George will dich zurück", sagte er nur.

„Also hatte er recht. Du tust wirklich alles, was er sagt", meinte sie, „Nun, wenn du vorhast mich zu ihm zurückzubringen, dann kannst du mich gleich hier und jetzt töten, das würde ich vorziehen", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme, „Als Profi wirst du es mir sicher angenehmer machen als er. Und das Endergebnis wäre das Gleiche. Nur dass es durch ihn Jahre dauern würde, und ich mehr leiden würde als ein Mensch leiden können sollte."

Der Alpha wirkte nachdenklich. „Ich verstehe", meinte er, „Ich werde wohl mit George reden müssen. Darüber, wie man mit einem Omega umgeht. Leider weißt du zu viel. Du verstehst also, was ich tun muss."

Sie nickte. „Und du verstehst hoffentlich, dass das hier meine Stadt ist, und ich nicht zulassen kann, dass du ihr weiterhin Schaden zufügst", erwiderte sie. Sie hatten sich den Roten Drachen-Yang anders vorgestellt. Weniger höflich. Aber es spielte keine Rolle, denn er war, wer er war. Sie drückte auf die Taste des Handys in ihrer Tasche. Und im nächsten Moment bohrte sich ein grüner Pfeil in die Parkbank zwischen sie und den Roten Drachen.

„Was hast du getan!", fauchte der Rote Drache und sprang auf. Und wurde dann auch schon von einer dunkelgekleideten Gestalt aus dem Schatten heraus angegriffen. Sie sah nicht länger zu, sondern sprang in Deckung.

Wie aufs Stichwort kamen weitere Triaden-Mitglieder in den Park gestürmt. Canary landete zwischen ihnen und dem Omega. Sie hätte beinahe erleichtert aufgeatmet, als sie ihn roch. Auch er kam in den Park gestürzt, rannte direkt auf sie zu. Egal, was der Arrow ihr versprochen hatte, sie konnte nicht einfach nur dasitzen und sich fangen lassen. Sie ergriff die Flucht.

* * *

**III.**

* * *

Roy nahm an, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck so verblüfft war, wie er sich fühlte. Anstatt Oliver war China White aufgetaucht und war nun dabei diesen Sixth Claw Jerry-Typen zu verprügeln. _Warum nur?, _fragte er sich, aber zumindest nahm er nicht an, dass sie nicht plante ihn „zu behalten", wenn das hier vorüber wäre, also wäre ihr Sieg wohl doch eine Verbesserung seiner Situation, oder? Nur, dass es nicht wirklich so aussah, als ob sie gewinnen würde. Als der Kampf begonnen hatte, hatte sie den Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite gehabt und war daher im Vorteil gewesen, doch Sixth Claw Jerry hatte sich schnell von wieder erholt und gewann nun an Fahrt. Er hatte nur ein kurzes Messer, während sie Kampfstöcke benutzte, ähnlich wie die Canary, aber er hatte Mirakuru-Stärke, die ihr fehlte, auch wenn sie die bessere Kämpferin war.

Auf einmal konnte Roy jemanden hinter sich spüren und fühlte, wie er losgeschnitten wurde. Er blickte sich um und sah, dass ein asiatischer Beta-Mann sein Befreier war. Er nickte ihm dankbar zu und sah dann zu, wie sich der Beta an den Kämpfenden vorbeischlich um Diggle und Laurel zu befreien.

Doch Dig war verletzt, und Laurel immer noch ohnmächtig, und es sah immer mehr danach aus, als würde China White diesen Kampf verlieren. _An dem, was mit Dig passiert ist, war ich schuld, _rief sich Roy in Erinnerung. Doch Sixth Claw Jerry war ein Mirakuru-Soldat.

Er schluckte, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, und sah sich dann nach einer Waffe um. _Ich bin kein hilfloses Opfer, _sagte er sich selbst, _Eines hat Oliver bei all seinen Lektionen vergessen: Keiner von uns ist dort draußen alleine. Nicht, wenn die Dinge richtig laufen. _Was er fand war ein Metallrohr, nun, das musste herhalten, sein Arsenal war ansonsten ziemlich leer. Er nahm das Rohr und näherte sich den Kämpfenden an.

China White drängte Sixth Claw Jerry gerade zurück, wenn auch nicht mehr so routiniert oder schnell wie noch wenige Momente zuvor. Roy nutzte seine Chance, stellte sich hinter seinen Entführer, und schlug diesem dann so kräftig er konnte mit dem Rohr in den Rücken.

Sixth Claw keuchte überrascht, was China White nutzte um ihn härter anzugreifen. Roy schlug noch einmal mit dem Rohr nach Sixth Claw Jerry. „Macht ihr Witze?!", beschwerte sich dieser, „Sixth Claw Jerry ist das, was er immer hätte sein sollen - der perfekte Alpha! Er lässt sich nicht so einfach von einem nicht mehr wirklich beeindruckenden Alpha und einem Omega besiegen!" Er riss Roy das Rohr aus den Händen und schleuderte es davon. Roy wich erschrocken zurück. China White knurrte.

„Nichts und niemand kann Sixth Claw Jerry aufhalten!", verkündete der wahnsinnige Alpha.

Und wurde dann von einer Hand voll Laurel Lance zu Boden gerungen. „Du-hast-mich-entführt-und-betäubt!", zischte sie, „Ich habe es satt entführt und betäubt zu werden! Ich bin kein Opfer, ich bin Dinah Laurel Lance, und wer meinen Kampfschrei hört, der flieht vor mir und rennt mir nicht entgegen!" Sie packte Sixt Claw Jerrys Kopf und rammte ihn in den Boden. „Hast du das verstanden?!", zischte sihe, als sie es noch einmal tat.

Jerry spukte Blut und lachte. „Ich bin unbesiegbar!", behauptete er.

China White reichte Roy ein Metallrohr. „Nun das sollten wir testen, findet ihr nicht?", meinte sie, und dann gingen sie zu dritt auf den tobenden Verrückten los.

* * *

**IV.**

* * *

Oliver landete vor dem besessenen Alpha, damit dieser Katherine nicht mehr weiter hinterher setzen konnte. „Halt", meinte er gebieterisch, „Bis hierher und keinen Schritt weiter."

George Li schnaubte nur. „Sie gehört mir!", verkündete er, „Lily ist mein Omega, und jeder, der sich zwischen uns stellt, der wird es bereuen."

„Sie gehört niemanden, nur sich selbst. Sie will dich nicht mehr, und nach allem, was du ihr angetan hast, hast du sie auch nicht mehr verdient!", verkündete Oliver, „Noch ein Schritt und ich erschieße dich."

„Sieh sie dir nur an! Sie braucht mich! Nicht einmal jetzt ist sie dazu in der Lage sich selbst zu verteidigen!", spottete George Li, „Der arme kleine schwache Omega."

Alles in Oliver schrie danach den Alpha auf der Stelle zu töten. Dort, wo einst sein Auge gewesen war, war nun dank Oliver ein Loch. Es war dasselbe Auge, wie das was Slade verloren hatte. Vermutlich hatte das etwas zu bedeuten. Oliver warf seinen Bogen ab und stürzte sich dann mit bloßen Händen auf den verrückten Alpha.

Es war ein kurzer Kampf. Wenig später hielt er George Li im Schwitzkasten. Er sah wie Katherine zu ihm trat. „Katherine, was soll ich mit ihm machen?", wollte er wissen.

Sie hatte seinen Bogen aufgehoben, warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf diesen und legte dann einen Pfeil an und zielte auf den Mann, den Oliver im Schwitzkasten hielt. „Lass ihn los!", befahl sie, und Oliver tat wie ihm geheißen worden war. George Li war jedoch klug genug erst einmal nicht aufzuspringen, sondern auf die Knie zu gehen und seine Hände zu heben.

„Lily, liebste Lily", meinte er, „Du wirst mir doch nichts tun, oder? Schatz, was ich gesagt habe, tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich, das weißt du doch!"

Katherine schnaubte. „Du liebst mich nicht", erklärte sie, „Du willst mich besitzen, das ist etwas vollkommen anderes. Und ich sage nein!" Sie hielt den Bogen so, als wüsste sie, was sie tat.

„Katherine", meinte Oliver langsam, „ich weiß, dass du denkst, dass das hier die beste Lösung für das alles wäre, aber glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es dich auf immer verfolgen wird, wenn du ihn tötest. Du bist besser als das."

„Bin ich das? Was weißt du schon über mich, außer, dass ich ein Opfer bin? Ich will mehr sein als das! Ich will endlich keine Angst mehr haben!", meinte sie mit zitterender Stimme, „Ich will endlich frei sein. Ich bin wie gelähmt, wenn ein Alpha seine Stimme erhebt. Wenn ein Alpha mich anschreit, dann kann ich mich nicht mehr bewegen, kann nichts mehr dazu sagen, will mich einfach nur noch verstecken. Wenn ich das hier tue, dann bin ich vielleicht endlich mehr als nur ein verschreckter Omega."

„Wenn du das hier tust, dann bist du eine Mörderin", sagte Oliver.

Katherine warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihn und dann ließ sie den Bogen sinken.

„Danke", meinte sie.

Oliver nickte, und rammte George Lis Kopf in die Straße. Der Alpha ging ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Katherine reichte ihm seinen Bogen. „Den brauchst du vermutlich wieder. Deine Freundinnen sind immer noch mit der Triade beschäftigt", meinte sie, „Was wolltest du eigentlich immer nur tun, wenn ein Alpha dich angeschrien hat, damals bevor du ein Alpha wurdest?"

„Ich wollte ihm ins Gesicht springen. Und oft genug bin ich das auch", erwiderte Oliver.

Katherine nickte nur. „Du bist wirklich anders als andere, Herr Arrow", meinte sie.

* * *

**V.**

* * *

„Ihr habt einen Pakt mit der Liga der Assassinen geschlossen?" John presste die Hand auf seine Wunde und versuchte sich weniger auf den Schmerz zu konzentrieren, als auf das, was China White ihm sagte.

„Sie befreien uns vom Roten Drachen-Yang, und im Gegenzug dazu retten wir euch vor diesem Irren", sagte sie, „Dafür haben wir Preisnachlass bekommen. Ich dachte, es wird einfach, ich wusste nicht, dass er ein Mirakuru-Soldat ist."

„Er sollte keiner mehr sein", erwiderte John, „Aber das ist im Moment auch egal. Besiegt ist besiegt."

Sixth Claw Jerry lag ohnmächtig am Boden, und Laurel stand auf ihn. „Dieses Mal wanderst du für immer ins Gefängnis", knurrte sie, dann wandte sie sich zu John, Roy, der diesen stützte, und China White um. „Dieses eine Mal bin ich bereit darüber hinwegzusehen, dass du hier warst", meinte sie, „Immerhin hast du uns geholfen."

China White nickte. „Dieses eine Mal bin ich bereit darüber hinwegzusehen, dass ich jemand geholfen habe, der mich eigentlich einsperren will", erwiderte sie, dann warf sie einen Blick auf Roy, „Das war gute Arbeit, Kleiner." Sie nickte dem Omega zu und spazierte dann, gefolgt von ihrem Beta-Begleiter, davon.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir China White entkommen lassen", murmelte John.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir sie wiedersehen werden", meinte Roy dazu, und John vermutete, dass er recht hatte.

„Ich hätte nicht einen auf Oliver machen sollen und dir verbieten sollen mitzukommen, Roy", räumte er ein, „Es tut mir leid. Du hattest recht. Ohne Rückendeckung loszuziehen war dumm."

„Und ich hätte dir nicht heimlich folgen sollen", sagte Roy, „Meinetwegen wurdest du niedergestochen."

„Ach das", meinte John abwertend, „Ist nur ein Kratzer. Es tut nur weh, wenn ich lache." Er sog scharf Luft ein und biss die Zähne zusammen, als seine Wunde in diesem Moment zu stechen begann. „Wir sollten lieber nach Oliver sehen", meinte er, „Wer weiß, was er und die Mädels inzwischen so alles angestellt haben." Er warf einen Blick auf Laurel und ihr ohnmächtiges Opfer. „Kommst du alleine zurecht?", versicherte er sich.

Laurel nickte bestimmt. „Aber klar doch", meinte sie, „Den hier liefere ich gerne persönlich bei meinem Dad ab." Mit diesen Worten trat sie gegen Sixth Claw Jerrys ohnmächtigen Körper. John nickte, und ließ sich dann von Roy aus dem Lagerhaus führen.

* * *

**VI.**

* * *

Die meisten Triaden-Schläger flohen oder waren ohnmächtig. Roter Drache-Yang war ein anderes Thema. Nyssa war es gewesen, die den Kampf gegen ihn eröffnet hatte. Sie und Sara hatten sich in der Folge darin abgewechselt ihn anzugreifen und diejenigen seiner Leute, die nicht von Oliver niedergeschossen worden waren, aufzuhalten, doch der Rote Drache wirkte nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von ihnen.

Als Oliver sich wieder am Kampf beteiligte, erledigt er vor allem die übrigen Schläger. Und dann standen sie zu dritt gegen den Roten Drachen. Dieser musterte einen seiner Gegner nach dem anderen. „Was habt ihr mit George gemacht?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Er lebt noch", erklärte Oliver, „Er wird vor Gericht gestellt werden."

Der Rote Drache schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ihr seid schwach", stellte er fest, „Ihr hättet ihn töten sollen. Chien Na Wei wird leichtes Spiel mit euch haben. Wir hätten euch von ihr befreien können, doch ihr musstet alles verderben. Ich weiß, warum ihr hinter mir her seid. Wer von euch wird es tun? Nur zu, ins Gefängnis gehe ich mit Sicherheit nicht. Und der Rote Drache wird weiter leben, auch ohne mich."

Sara und Nyssa wechselten einen Blick. „Nyssa, du kannst ihn nicht einfach-", begann Oliver, doch der Beta unterbrach ihn. „Das ist der Weg der Liga", erklärte sie, „Es gibt einen Vertrag, und dieser hier hat es nicht anders verdient. Er hat mehr Menschen getötet, als du dir vorstellen kannst."

„Trotzdem ist es falsch", beharrte Oliver.

„Es ist der Grund, warum wir hergekommen sind", korrigierte ihn Nyssa, und dann rammte sie dem Roten Drachen-Yang ein Messer direkt in die Stirn.

Oliver zog eine Grimasse und suchte Saras Blick, doch diese sah nicht in seine Richtung, sondern starrte ins Nichts. Er wusste, dass sie seiner Meinung war, dass sie das alles nicht richtig fand, doch sie hatte sich dazu entschieden zu diesem Leben zurückzukehren. Oliver konnte nur hoffen, dass sie eines Tages wieder ein Möglichkeit finden würde sich davon abzuwenden. Jeder sollte die Möglichkeit haben sich für das Leben zu entscheiden, das er auch leben wollte, so wie Katherine das getan hatte, und so wie er es getan hatte.

* * *

_A/N: Es folgt der Epilog._

_Reviews?_


	7. Nachspiel

**Nachspiel**

* * *

**I.**

* * *

Sixth Claw Jerry fand sich mit Titanstahl gefesselt im Verhörzimmer des SCPD wieder. Das hier, so sagte er sich, war kein großer Rückschlag, er hatte schon öfter hier gesessen, und war jedes Mal wieder in Freiheit entkommen. Und da man außerordentliche Vorkehrungen getroffen hatte um ihn festzuhalten, stand fest, dass er seine Kräfte immer noch hatte. Tatsächlich konnte er sie immer noch fühlen, und das war die Hauptsache. Alles andere war nebensächlich. Der Arrow, die Canary, die Lance, der Soldat, der Omega, und die verdammte China White, sie alle würden bezahlen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Er konnte warten, er hatte alle Zeit der Welt. Tatsächlich war sein einziger Fehler gewesen so früh zuzuschlagen. Er hätte abwarten sollen, bis seine Feinde ihn vergessen hätte, das wäre klüger gewesen und hätte zu mehr Erfolg geführt. Beim nächsten Mal würde er vorsichtiger sein, er wusste Bescheid.

„Ihr Anwalt ist da!", verkündete ein nutzloser Beta-Polizist. Jeremiah hatte das Gefühl eines Deja Vus, als der Mann, den er als Bruder Blood kennengelernt hatte, herein kam und sich ihm gegenüber hinsetzte. „Sie haben uns enttäuscht, Sixth Claw Jerry", verkündete die Abnormität, „Der Arrow ist noch am Leben, genau wie die Canary und alle ihre Verbündeten. Schlimmer noch, dank Ihrer Einmischung haben sie sich mit Chien Na Wie verbündet, was bedeutet, dass die Triade nach wie vor in Starling zu finden ist, da sich die zerstrittenen Fraktionen nicht gegenseitig ausgerottet haben, wie von uns gehofft. Kurz gesagt, Sie haben alles verdorben."

Sixth Claw Jerry schnaubte abwertend. „Ihre Meinung kümmert mich nicht, Missgeburt. Dieses Mal ist es eben schief gegangen, das nächste Mal wird es anders ausgehen", behauptete der Alpha.

„Ja, sehen Sie, was das angeht …. Wissen Sie, warum wir nicht unsere eigenen verhafteten Brüder mit diesem Serum befreit haben?", erkundigte sich Bruder Blood.

Jeremiah runzelte die Stirn. „Weil die alle tot sind?", schlug er vor.

„Eher, weil wir verhindern wollten, dass die letzten, die noch übrig sind, auch noch sterben. Haben Sie sich nicht gefragt, warum ich Ihnen das Serum gegeben habe statt es selbst zu nehmen, wenn ich so dringend Rache an dem Arrow will? Immerhin würde es bei mir wirken, schließlich bin ich ein Alpha-Beta, nicht wahr? Letztlich ging es uns nie um Rache an den Arrow, ja, wenn Sie ihn aus dem Weg geräumt hätten, dann wäre das ein netter Nebeneffekt gewesen, aber im Grunde wollten wir ein Exempel an jemand anderen statuieren. Nicht nur der Arrow beschützt diese Stadt, wir tun das ebenfalls", erklärte Bruder Blood.

Jeremiah wurde unruhig. „Wenn Sie es wagen die Hand gegen mich zu erheben, dann schreie ich!", warnte er den anderen Man.

„Ich muss die Hand gar nicht gegen Sie erheben, Jeremiah. Sie haben bereits bekommen, was sie verdienen. Sehen Sie, wenn man einmal vom Effekt des Mirakuru geheilt wurde, kann man nicht einfach wieder erneut eine Dosis zu sich nehmen. Nicht, wenn man plant am Leben zu bleiben, zumindest. Ihnen bleiben noch …." Er warf einen Blick auf seine teuer aussehende Uhr. „…. an die 90 Minuten, wenn Sie Glück haben. Falls Sie an Gott glauben, dann wäre jetzt wohl der passende Moment gekommen um mit ihm oder ihr Frieden zu schließen. Guten Tag." Er nickte Jeremiah zu, stand auf, und verließ den Raum.

Jeremiah sah ihm erstaunt hinterher. Das war doch wohl nur ein Bluff gewesen, oder? Ein Versuch ihm Angst zu machen! Er würde wohl kaum in weniger als 90 Minuten tot umfallen! Das war doch überhaupt nicht möglich, das war…. In diesem Moment musste er husten.

_Das ist reiner Zufall. Das hat nichts zu bedeuten, _sagte er sich selbst, _Diese Bruderschaft des Blutes spielt mit dir. Das ist alles. _Dann blickte er auf die Hand, die er sich vor den Mund gehalten hatte, und sah das Blut darin.

* * *

**II.**

* * *

„Hier sind wir also. Es ist soweit, der große Prozess steht bevor", stellte Laurel fest, „Nehmt euch eine Minute. Wir treffen uns drinnen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im Gerichtsgebäude und ließ Oliver und Katherine alleine zurück.

„Du hast es geschafft. Du hast mich bis zum Prozess am Leben gehalten. Ich danke dir", meinte Katherine.

Oliver, immer noch als Arrow verkleidet, nickte. „Ich hatte es versprochen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht so gelaufen ist, wie erhofft, aber ich hoffe, du wurdest nicht zu sehr traumatisiert", meinte er daraufhin.

„Ich glaube, zum ersten Mal in meinen Leben fühle ich mich frei anstatt traumatisiert. Danke, dass du mich davon abgehalten hast zu töten, Herr Arrow", sagte der Omega.

Oliver nickte. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du meine Fehler wiederholst. Du solltest besser sein als ich. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht gerade der beste Alpha war um auf einen Omega aufzupassen, aber…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du warst mit ziemlichen Abstand der beste Alpha, mit dem ich jemals meine Zeit verbracht habe", gab Katherine zurück, „Nachdem du mir erklärt hast, was mit dir los ist, habe ich vieles verstanden. Weißt du, du solltest keine Angst davor haben anderen anzuvertrauen, was in dir vorgeht, Oliver Queen. Nicht jeder ist darauf aus das gegen dich zu verwenden."

„Genau das hat Laurel auch ge- … Oh …. nun, da du weißt, wer ich bin, fände ich es nur fair, wenn du mir endlich sagen würdest, wer du eigentlich wirklich bist", meinte Oliver. Dass sie seine geheime Identität kannte, sollte ihn Sorgen machen, doch das tat es nicht. Eigentlich hätte es ihn eher bekümmert, wenn sie es nach allem, was sie über ihn wusste, nicht durchschaut hätte.

Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Susan. Mein Name ist Susan Linden", stellte sie sich vor.

„Und was wirst du tun, wenn der Prozess vorbei ist, Susan Linden?", erkundigte sich Oliver.

„Ich habe ein Job-Angebot in Coast City bekommen. Ich denke, ich werde es annehmen. Als Botanikerin hat man in Starling City erstaunlich wenig zu tun. Ich wurde eingeladen meine künstlich entwickelte Orchidee vorzustellen. Wenn das gut läuft, wird daraus vielleicht eines Tages etwas Großes", erklärte ihm der Omega.

„Nun, dann wünsche ich dir alles Gute. Pass auf dich auf, Susan Linden", verabschiedete sich Oliver schließlich.

„Das werde ich." Sie sahen sich noch einen Moment lang an. „Wenn das hier ein Film wäre, dann würden wir uns jetzt küssen", stellte Susan dann fest.

„Ehm, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine besonders gute Idee wäre. Ich meine, ich bin im Moment zwar nicht wirklich mit jemanden zusammen, aber da ist jemand, den ich….", murmelte Oliver, und spürte wie er errötete.

„Entspann dich", lachte Susan, und sie lachte tatsächlich, Oliver sah sie zum ersten Mal, seit er sie kannte, lachen, „Das war nur ein Scherz. Ich habe nicht vor dich zu küssen. Alphas … ihr macht es uns wirklich zu leicht." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Geh jetzt und sei weiterhin der Held, auf den wir uns alle immer verlassen können!" Dann drehte sie sich um und betrat das Gerichtsgebäude. Oliver sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Der Arrow war also ein Held, auf den sich alle immer verlassen konnten? Das war ihm neu. Aber vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn er genau zu diesem Helden werden würde.

* * *

**III.**

* * *

Nachdem er sich endlich umgezogen und gewaschen hatte – er hatte nach all den Tagen in seinem Arrow-Outfit fürchterlich stinken müssen, doch weder Laurel noch Susan hatten davon etwas erwähnt – machte er sich auf zur Basis.

Felicity war dort und war damit beschäftigt Daten am Computer zu sortieren. Roy war ebenfalls anwesend. John hingegen war im Krankenhaus, gemeinsam mit einer wütenden Lyla. Oliver war nur froh, dass er ihre Wut diesmal nicht abbekommen würde.

„Katherine ist sicher bei Gericht angekommen", verkündete der Alpha.

„Das ist gut", meinte Felicity, „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was alles passiert, wenn ich die Stadt verlasse, dann wäre ich nicht gefahren. Es ist offiziell: Ich kann hier nie wieder weg, wie es scheint. Sara und Nyssa lassen dich übrigens grüßen, sie sind schon wieder weg. Und von China White ist keine Spur mehr zu finden. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir sie haben entkommen lassen, nachdem wir sie vor gar nicht langer Zeit erst mühselig eingesperrt hatten."

„Wir werden sie wieder einsperren", meinte Oliver ungerührt, „Keine Sorge, von der werden wir noch öfter was zu sehen bekommen."

„Genau das ist es ja, was mir Sorgen macht", murmelte Felicity.

Oliver warf einen Blick auf Roy. „Kannst du uns ein paar Minuten alleine geben, Felicity?", bat er dann.

Der Beta seufzte. „Na gut, aber nur ein paar Minuten. Ich habe hier einiges nachzuholen. Ihr habt meine ganzen Daten durcheinander gebracht", gab sie dann nach und meinte dann leiser zu Oliver: „Schrei ihn bitte nicht schon wieder an."

Nachdem sie weg war, herrschte einen Moment Stille zwischen Oliver und Roy. Schließlich meinte der Omega: „Kommt jetzt der Moment, in dem du mir Vorwürfe machst, weil ich überstürzt und fahrlässig gehandelt habe?"

Oliver seufzte. „Nein", erklärte er dann, „Weil ich weiß, dass du weißt, dass du überstürzt und fahrlässig gehandelt hast."

Roy wich seinem Blick aus. Oliver räusperte sich. „Eigentlich wollte ich mich entschuldigen", meinte er dann. Der Junge warf ihm daraufhin einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Ich war vielleicht etwas zu hart zu dir. Es ist nur …. Ich weiß, nicht ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber ich bin nicht besonders gut im Umgang mit Omegas. Ich will nur sicherstellen, dass dir nichts passiert, verstehst du? Der Gedanke daran, dass du dort draußen verletzt oder getötet werden könntest … Du wärst schon einmal fast gestorben und … Es ist einfach schwer für mich in deiner Nähe zu sein, weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich mich verhalten soll. Wenn ich dich wie jeden anderen auch behandle, dann wirst du wütend, und wenn ich dich wie einen Omega behandelst, wirst du auch wütend", erklärte er, „Ich bin noch nicht lange ein Alpha, Roy. Für mich ist das alles im Grunde noch neu. Aber ich will nur dein Bestes, das musst du mir glauben."

Roy nickte. „Mir tut es auch leid, Oliver", gab er dann zu, „Ich weiß, dass ich es dir nicht gerade leicht gemacht habe. Ich wollte dir das Leben nicht noch schwerer machen, als es ohnehin schon ist. Es ist nur … im Grunde warte ich die ganze Zeit über nur darauf, dass du mich vor die Türe setzt."

„Das würde ich niemals tun", versicherte ihm Oliver.

„Ich würde das gerne glauben", erwiderte Roy leise, „Aber mein letzter Alpha hat mich einfach so verlassen. Ist aus der Stadt geflohen und hat mich zurückgelassen. Ich weiß, dass das im Grunde meine Schuld ist, weil ich sie angelogen habe und ihr Dinge verheimlicht habe, aber trotzdem denkt ein Teil von mir, dass ich in Wahrheit einfach nicht gut genug für sie war. Und ich habe Angst, dass dir klar wird, dass ich auch nicht gut genug für dich bin."

„Roy, was immer auch geschieht, was immer du auch tust, ich würde dich niemals im Stich lassen, okay? Ich bin nicht Thea. Und sie hat die Stadt nicht deinetwegen verlassen, sondern wegen all dem, was passiert ist. Slade hat sie entführt, hat unsere Mutter vor ihren Augen ermordet, und sie musste heraus finden, dass Malcolm Merlyn ihr wahrer Vater ist. Das alles war ihr einfach zu viel", erwiderte Oliver.

„Und ich war ihr nicht genug um trotzdem zu bleiben", stellte Roy bekümmert fest.

Darauf wusste Oliver im ersten Moment nichts zu sagen. Dann meinte er leise: „Vielleicht dachte sie in Wahrheit ja einfach nur, dass sie nicht genug für dich ist."

Roy schwieg einen Moment lang. Dann meinte er: „Auf jeden Fall sollte ich meine Probleme mit Thea nicht an dir auslassen."

„Und ich meine mit mir selbst nicht an dir. Ich denke damit sind wir quitt", schloss Oliver.

Nun schwiegen sie beide und standen sich etwas unsicher gegenüber. „Sollen wir uns jetzt umarmen, oder ist dir das zu schräg?", erkundigte sich Roy dann vorsichtig.

„Ich … vielleicht ein anderes Mal…", wehrte Oliver schnell ab, „Jetzt sollten wir aber dringend Felicity hereinholen, bevor sie noch denkt, dass wir uns gegenseitig umgebracht haben."

* * *

**IV.**

* * *

„Und dann hat Jury einstimmig für schuldig gestimmt. Und damit sind wir George Li für lange Zeit los", schloss Laurel ihren Bericht ab.

„Allerdings gibt es da immer noch seinen Bruder. Und der Rote Drache-Yang hat angedeutet, dass jemand anderer seinen Titel und seine Funktion übernehmen wird", warf Oliver ein.

„Schön zu sehen, dass du immer noch ein ewiger Optimist bist", erwiderte Laurel und prostete ihm spöttisch mit ihrem Wasserglas zu, „Ein anderer Kampf für einen anderen Tag."

Oliver prostete mit seinem Kaffee zurück. „Du hattest recht, weißt du?", räumte er dann ein, „Es hat mir gut getan Susan zu beschützen. Durch sie konnte ich lernen, dass ich keine Angst davor haben muss vor einem Omega zuzugeben, dass ich kein perfekter Alpha bin. Und das wiederum hat mir mit Roy geholfen."

„Gegen die meisten anderen Alphas in Susans Leben warst du sehr wohl der perfekte Alpha", meinte Laurel dazu, „Aber es freut mich, dass du zugeben kannst, dass ich recht hatte."

Oliver zog eine Grimasse. „Gewöhn dich lieber nicht daran", meinte er, „Du hast nicht immer recht, weißt du?"

„Ich hoffe, du weißt aber, dass ich in einem Punkt sehr wohl ebenfalls recht hatte: Dass es besser wäre, wenn du mit jemanden über all das sprichst, was in dir vorgeht", meinte der weibliche Alpha daraufhin ernst.

Er nickte. „Es für mich nun mal nicht leicht mich zu öffnen", sagte er, „Aber ich arbeite daran."

„Vielleicht", schlug Laurel vor, „könntest du dich ja Felicity öffnen. Wenn du vorhast mir ihr auszugehen, dann wäre das ein guter Anfang."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", meinte Oliver daraufhin schnell.

Laurel seufzte. „Wir sind Freunde, Ollie. Du kannst mit mir über dein Liebesleben sprechen. So wie ich mit dir über meines sprechen kann. Weißt du, dass ich Ray Palmer getroffen habe? Und er ist heiß. Ich meine wirklich heiß. Leider ist er in Trauer, aber wenn dem nicht so wäre, dann würde ich…."

Oliver brachte sie mit einer herrischen Geste zum Schweigen. „Bitte, verschone mich. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir beide schon soweit sind über solche Details miteinander zu sprechen."

Sie lachte. Er winkte den Kellner herbei und bezahlte die Rechnung. Dann erhob er sich. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?", wollte sie von ihm wissen.

„Jetzt fahre ich nach Central City, Barry besuchen. Vielleicht weiß ich nicht, wie man sich als Alpha zu verhalten hat, aber eines weiß ich: Kein anderer hat das Recht mir zu unterstellen, dass er besser wüsste als ich, warum ich einen kranken Freund besuche", erklärte Oliver.

Laurel nickte zufrieden. „Richtig so", meinte sie, „Zeig ihnen, dass du dich von ihren Vorurteilen nichts in Boxhorn jagen lässt."

„Natürlich lasse ich das nicht zu", sagte Oliver und fügte dann leiser hin: „Immerhin bin ich der verdammte Arrow."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_A/N: Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wer Susan Linden ist, dann googelt sie. Ich habe lange nach einem passenden Charakter für „Katherines" Identität gesucht, bis ich sie gefunden habe. In ihrem letzten Gespräch mit Oliver gibt es ein paar Hinweise, wer sie wirklich ist._

_Das hier wird vermutlich wieder nicht die letzte Fic in meinem A/B/O-Verse werden, aber immerhin sollte es die letzte längere Fic sein._

_Reviews sind erwünscht._


End file.
